HOW TO SAVE A LIFE
by I and P
Summary: tengo todo lo que una persona de mi edad materialmente puede desear... pero deseaba de todo corazón ser salvada de ese horrible precipicio de superficialidad y egoísmo que me atrae..." ICHIGOXRUKIA EPILOGO
1. El peso del mundo

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no nos pertenece…

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

_CAPITULO 1-- "EL PESO DEL MUNDO"_

¿qué más puedo desear? Tengo todo lo que una persona de mi edad puede materialmente tener: ropa, dinero, viajes, joyas, enormes casas que parecen fuertes, lujosos autos… y me sentía orgullosa de eso. El sentir el rencor de mis compañeros de clase por lo que Yo era algunas veces resultaba entretenido, pero otras resultaban ser decepcionantes. En Soul Society High School no había nada más valioso y excitante que el dinero mezclado con el poder… lamentablemente a veces esa actitud arribista y engreída se apoderaba de mí… siempre aspiré a ser mejor persona, pero… pero a veces las malas juntas terminan por condenar lentamente a las personas. Por desgracia eso comenzaba a ocurrir conmigo… deseaba de todo corazón ser salvada de ese horrible precipicio de superficialidad y egoísmo que me atraía como cual campo magnético anhela tener a la tierra para sí por siempre.

-**hey! Rukia-chan ando con lo mejor de lo mejor en estos bolsillitos que vez aquí** -Susurró a mi oído Ichimaru Gin, el peliblanco con cara de zorro capitán del equipo de kendo y mayor distribuidor de drogas del colegio

**-¡baka! ****–**lo aparté de un empujón**- Sabes que no consumo heroína ni nada de eso** –suspiré- **te pueden descubrir y ahí te las verás con los directores**

No entendía bien porque les costaba convencerse de que yo no tenía vicio alguno… quizás porque todos aquí mataban sus neuronas con alcohol, drogas y tabaco pensaban que también era así. No es su culpa ser tan… bueno… ¡¡tan idiotas!! Me senté en una de las bancas del enorme patio principal, cuidando de que la falda plisada del uniforme no mostrara más de lo que debiera.

No era de muchos amigos. A mis 17 años debería tener un ejército o algo, pero contaba con dos que no se si debía llamarla "amigas" porque sus padres las instan a que no me abandonen nunca, según ellos es para cuidarme… yo creo que es para cuidar mi dinero y de paso el prestigio que da el ser amigas de los mayores accionistas del Japón: el Kuchiki Group, o sea mi "familia". Vivía con mi servidumbre. De papá y mamá nunca supe porque bueno están en mejor vida como dicen, en todo caso se la pasaban viajando… dudo que alguna vez estuve en sus pensamientos, en todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron con vida no se dignaron a comunicarse conmigo… ni en mis cumpleaños. Así es que de ellos no se que decir… aún así hubiese deseado un mejor concepto de la palabra afecto. Y el resto de la familia… un diablo. Realmente sólo mandaban dinero y cosas para mantenerme a mi y a la casa; por eso mismo pienso que soy sólo Rukia y nada más… sin formalidades de por medio

**-¿Cómo estás Rukia?, te buscamos por todo el lugar**…

**-¿qué hay? Matsumoto y Hinamori**… -les respondí ocultando mi fastidio

-**ten, son las carpetas de las nuevas que desean ser nuestras "amiguitas"** –exclamó Matsumoto… una casi rubia "natural" de grandes atributos, mientras Hinamori, mi guardián con cara de ángel –la pura cara- miraba expectante

Bien… en el colegio no tenía muchas posibilidades de cambiar mis malas costumbres, porque obviamente entre tantos lobos hambrientos ser una oveja resultaba más que estúpido. Por eso que aquí me convertía en otro depredador más, claro en el fondo era una oveja encubierta, aún así no había nadie que pudiese ayudarme a ser lo contrario ¿cómo salvarse de una vida de sombras si en el mundo en que me muevo a nadie el importa?

**-¿Quién es Chizuru?**-pregunté mientras espiaba las carpetas de color rosa

-**ahh… su padre inventó esas nuevas tostadoras… las que salieron hace poco al mercado ¡una verdadera innovación!... una recién aparecida con dinero**- me comentó Hinamori, me quitó la carpeta de mis manos en señal de eliminación- **además dicen que es lesbiana**

-**bien en tal caso… descartada… ya saben sólo no fastidien a las que no queremos**

Esa era mi regla, si no las aceptábamos no era necesario molestarla y alterarle su vida.

**-¿y esta?** –dije un poco interesada, me era conocida

-**esta es Soi Fong, hija del segundo embajador que está ahora en Italia**

-**ya veo… ¿en que gasta su inteligencia?**

Las chicas entendían que decir inteligencia era una manera sutil de querer saber qué diablos hacía con su dinero, o mejor dicho el dinero de su papi y mami

-**verás Rukia, según sabemos le gusta viajar, comprar como tonta en Channel, Louis Voulton, y eso creo, va a la semana de la moda en New York y Milán**

-**mmm… buenas maneras, pero este año no quiero aceptar a nadie, no me importa tener gente que ande todo el día besándome el pie para agradecerme**

Me miraron alarmadas, ni que fuera a estallar la tercera guerra mundial. Esa decisión no les gustaba mucho… sin embargo, a mi en verdad me daba lo mismo si les agradaba o no. Este año no andaba con muchos ánimos de dármelas de trofeo para niñas que creían que yo era digna de merecer.

**-¿por… porqué?**- la más preocupada era Matsumoto, a mi parecer era la más afectada

-**la gente que tenemos ahora es más que suficiente y punto. No quiero ni nuevas ni antiguas ricas**

Me fui dejándolas un poco confundidas, poco me importó. Saludé a varios pero conversé con pocos… me agradaba esa sensación que despertaba en los otros aunque era sólo por el poder que daba mi nombre y apellido… como odiaba que fuera sólo por eso. Lamentablemente como digo los que plantamos mala yerba, tiempo después sólo la cosechamos y eso mismo estaba haciendo yo, recolectando mi propia mierda.

Las clases empezaban en 45 minutos más así es que me fui a la azotea, me recosté en el suelo y dejé que el aire calara cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me encantaban los lugares altos, por momentos sentía que levantaba mi alama como aquellas antiguas leyendas del Japón.

**-¡hee! Tú… ¿estas contando el aire?**

Abrí un ojo y vi a un chico apoyado en la reja, con aire indiferente, alto, cabello naranja rayando en reflejos amarillos de seguro era por el sol que golpeteaba su rostro armónicamente hecho de diversos tintes. Había que admitir que era guapo.

-**no te había visto antes… ¿quién diablos eres?** –me incorporé para verlo más directamente, se notaba la diferencia de porte entre ambos. Honestamente parecía un conejito al lado de él

-**me llamo Ichigo…llegué este año**- pasó su mano a su cabello que terminaba en cuidadas puntas

**-¿qué edad tienes?** – desee saber

**-¿qué es esto? ¿una entrevista personal? Pensé que ese Renji ya me había hecho suficientes preguntas**

Me sentí un poco avergonzada. No obstante soy terca como nadie, así que disimulé muy bien lo incómoda y arremetí con mi duro carácter

-**era por saber no más… después de todo en este lugar conozco bastante gente que se hace la enigmática**

**-¿enigmática? ¿crees que lo soy? Gracias me halagas**

Miré mis zapatos… ¿acaso este idiota iba a comenzar un juego de palabras conmigo? Si probaba mi paciencia le iría muy mal

**-¡escucha bien! Conozco a los de tu clase… tratas de mostrar un aire desinteresado, aparentas ser desentendido, con rasgos de rebeldía… sólo eres otro chico rico que hará que las chicas de este colegio se derritan como tontas cada vez que pasea por los pasillos**

Él me miro reprimiendo una carcajada, mi cara debe haber mostrado una completa caricatura de anime. Se acercó a mí con aire serio

-**soy un becado niñata… y no vengo a buscar niñas que anden tras de mí… aunque de seguro tú serías una de ellas**

**-¡¡idiota!! Esto es increíble… muy bien Ichigo el becado, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, yo no me junto con gente como tú**

-**entonces no me hables**-intervino el chico de anaranjado cabello

**-¡hum! ¿Quien desea hablarte?**

-**tú**

**-¡¡que no!!** –me sacaba de mis casillas con una facilidad absoluta

-**bien me voy, mientras tanto ve a pintarte las uñas**

**-¡¡baka no me hables!!-** contesté furiosa

**-ya no lo hago**- pasó su mano por su cabeza en aire despreocupado y se fue

No sabía mucho de ese chico, pero lo que conocía hasta ahora me estaba cayendo de patada al hígado. Así que mejor ignorarlo para mi bienestar mental y en último caso físico.

-**silencio alumnos… hoy tengo que comunicarles algo**

El maestro parecía preocupado… ¡no! Error mejor dicho serio. El señor Urahara era de esos profes que siempre trataban de hacer participar a su alumnos y para eso trataban de dar su mejor sonrisa… por su extraña reacción algo raro ocurriría hoy en clases

PARTE II: "EL VERTE SEGUIDO NO SUPERA LAS DIFERENCIAS"

-**bueno…** -comenzó a relatar el maestro. Apoyé mis manos en el escritorio y me dispuse con la mejor de las caras para escuchar quien sabe que sermón de vida –**hoy les presentaré a un nuevo alumno. Su compañero Kaien Shiba se fue como ustedes saben al interior de Kyoto porque su hermana mayor planea instalar una termoeléctrica y… a cambio nos enviaron al joven Ichigo Kurosaki viene del instituto de la ciudad de Karakura**.

El aludido entró

En ese momento la sorpresa fue por partida doble. Ese idiota estaría conmigo en mi curso por lo tanto tenía aparentemente mi misma edad, a menos que fuese un retrasado mentalmente inactivo y estuviera haciendo este nivel por milésima vez y a caso más. Y la segunda fue la reacción de mis compañeros/as al oír el nombre del instituto donde estudiaba, creo que por su forma de expresarse no les gustaba mucho que fuese un lugar público donde ingresara gente tan simple y… normal. Yo no entendí cual era tanto el coraje que le tenían a los becados, si nadie les obligaba a formar amistades con ellos. Simplemente ignorarlos era la mejor opción para que cada uno hiciera su propia vida.

-**eso quiere decir señor que… ¿él está becado?**

Una chica tan pelinaranja como él, que conservaba muy bien sus rasgos orientales hizo, a mi gusto, la pregunta más creativa del día

-**así es ****Inoue****…**

**-****si mira verás… Inoue ¿cierto?... he sido becado durante toda mi vida y esto de venir a la Soul Society resultó ser un buen golpe de suerte, casi como jugar a la lotería. Mi vida es normal, de seguro podemos tener mucho en común… quizás si algún día tenemos una cita puedes cambiar tu idea**

Todo el rato se sintió sarcástico, pero al parecer todos estaban tan absortos con su personalidad que quizás no lo notaron. En ningún momento lo vi tenso o intimidado. Al contrario mostró ser la persona menos inquieta de todos los presentes. La chica que preguntó volvió a su lugar lentamente casi en shock. El profesor lo convidó a sentarse, para variar tras de mí. Sentí como él dejaba una estela de viento al pasar por mi lado. Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza sólo para no pensar en que podría haberme mirado.

El resto de la clase pareció no variar, la energía del profesor reingresó a su cuerpo… pero mis compañeros no dejaban de mirar al nuevo alumno. Él trataba de darse indiferente y creo que así estuvieron unos 45 minutos que fue lo que la clase duró, porque luego nos hicieron un test ¡¡que rayos!! Había materia que en mi vida recordé tal vez el profesor la haya pasado hoy, sin embargo mi cabeza trabajaba en muchas cosas como para cubrirlo todo

-**que chico más maleducado**

Al terminó de la clase iba con mis guardianas… no paraban de criticar pequeñas cosas de él

**-¿viste su ropa?** –contraatacó Hinamori

-**no… y su apellido… Dios**-criticó Matsumoto

**-¿y qué hay de la respuesta que le dio a Inoue?**- Hinamori trataba de hablar bajito pero el tono agudo de su voz hizo que pareciera una causa perdida

**-¡¡ya paren!!** –protesté. Ambas me miraron casi con sorpresa –**que es suficiente… o sea da lo mismo que haga con su vida, y su ropa y lo que sea… es su vida.. ¿me explico?**

Creo que ni debí molestarme en defenderlo, pero es que tanto hablar de Ichigo u oír hablar de él me estaba colmando lo poco y nada de paciencia que tenía

-¿**Rukia… qué pasa?**

-**es verdad… ¿quizás necesites ir al spa? Has estado rara desde la mañana**

-**gracias chicas pero sólo quiero dejar de hablar de él ¿vale?**

-**y eso ¿por qué? Sabes que con becados nunca** –me dijeron ambas

-¡**ja! Claro que lo se… sólo que creo que no vale la pena** –reí

-**así esta mejor Rukia, eres la mejor**

-**bien dicho Rukia, no valen la pena**

Esa última frase no sonó a alguna chica… de hecho era grave y profunda. Era obvio que no era mujer, aunque tuviera una disfonía era una mala posibilidad… ¿así que quien podía hablar así? Nadie menos que…

**-¿Qué diablos Ichigo? **–estaba apoyado en una baranda. Aparentemente leía un libro

-**sólo escuché eso sobre nosotros los becados**

**-¿y?- **le desafié

-**pensé que eras más…**

**-¿más?**

-**condescendiente**

-**ahh… no te equivoques, sólo con algunos **

**-veo que no estoy en esos algunos**- rió

**-bien visto**- sonreí bajo la atenta mirada de Matsumoto y Hinamori

**-en tal caso es un gusto**

**-¿qué es un gusto?**

**-poder no estar bajo tus reglas**

Se fue… dejándome otra vez con las palabras en la boca ¡Que rabia cuando eso pasaba! Pensé que fui demasiado dura con él… pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Él no era muy amable y siempre iba rápido. Quizás me comportaba así para no defraudar a la gente que espera eso de mí ¿cobarde? No, sólo quería seguir siendo un lobo encubierto

A la salida me vino a buscar el chofer de costumbre, el señor Ukitake Jushiro, creo que es el único que realmente me ha visto crecer. Lleva años en mi casa.

Mientras el auto avanzaba ví una figura muy familiar en la calle, acorralado al parecer, me alarmé pues le conocía y bastante bien

-**Hanatarou…** -arrastre la voz

**-¿qué ocurre Rukia-chan?**

**-Ukitake detén el auto una cuadra más adelante y por nada del mundo me vengas a ver**

**-pero… Rukia…**

**-¡sólo hazme caso!**

Avancé lentamente, casi con cautela aunque mi corazón latía a ritmo inmedible. Llevaba un spray que usaba en caso de emergencia, era una verdadera tontería pero al menos me tranquilizaba sostenerlo entre mis manos.

**-¡¡hey!! Suelten a mi amigo**

Dos hombres se voltearon, una chica que parecía ser la que vigilaba me miró: Cirucci Thunderwitch, la relacionadora pública del contrabando de drogas de la ciudad, otro muñeco de Aizen Sousuke el tipo más malvado del cual se ha comentado entre los aristócratas

-**Rukia… ¡qué gusto verte!**

**-no puedo decir lo mismo**

**-¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?-** me preguntó aquella mujer

**-¡dejen a Hanatarou en paz!**

**-Le debe dinero al jefe**

**-si es por eso… yo puedo pagar su estúpida cuenta**

**-Rukia sabes que es más que eso** –uno de los hombres que tenían acorralado a Hanatarou intervino. Mi corazón se estremeció. El chiquillo se había metido en un problema mucho más amplio del entendimiento común

-**rayos**… -masculle nerviosa- **¿Cuánto fue esta vez?**

**-golpeó a tres hombres y asustó a la gente del local, por poco y perdemos a toda la clientela**

Hanatarou tenía problemas de drogas, hace unos meses. Sus padres estaban lo bastante ocupados como para preocuparse, ¡qué ridículo! Además a él se le ocurre discutir –a pesar de lo increible que resulta con su apariencia tan calmada- con uno de los mayores accionistas del local donde consigue esa mugre: Tousen Kaname. Ahora lo buscaban

**-ya dejen de molestarlo chicos, es un niño** –traté de clamar las aguas, ellos me conocían porque siempre que tenía un problema Hanatarou se comunicaba conmigo ¿y ahora? ¿por qué no lo hizo? Quería saber yo

-**no te metas Rukia, tiene que pagar**

**-¡¡que demonios!! ¡¡déjenlo!!**- sentí como una mano me empujó fuertemente, no tenían ganas de arreglar las cosas por las buenas.

**-¡¡Rukia vete!!** – me gritaba mi amigo mientras lo golpeaban en el estómago

-**Cirucci ¡diles que lo dejen!** –le rogué

-**ya no es un niño**

**-Idiota-** le mande un golpe en su rostro haciendo que le sangrara el labio. Algo que sabía hacer bien era defenderme. El otro mastodonte se acercó para atacarme, Cirucci cayó al suelo… golpee a ese tipo… pero me tomó por sorpresa y me agarró violentamente del cuello, sentía como mi respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. Me sentía ahogada

-**no juegues Rukia, que te puedes quemar**

**-¡¡NO MOLESTEN MÁS!!**

Conocí esa nueva voz. Mi cabeza bombeaba como un tambor… la falta de sangre me estaba pasando la cuenta. Me desvanecí

**-¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO PELENA CON ALGUIEN COMO YO**?

PARTE III: "QUIEN SALVA A QUIEN"

Me daban miedo esas sensaciones de desvanecimiento así que evitaba por todos los medios la inconsciencia total. En esa lucha pude notar que, para mi suerte, era Ichigo quien estaba allí, para variar.

-**¿Y tú quien eres?-** logré reconocer esa voz, la perra de Cirucci se había reincorporado

**-¡qué importa!... sólo suelten al chico y a Rukia**

Le hicieron caso porque me caí al suelo como en cámara lenta, apoyé la cabeza en la pared absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire, turnando a cada pulmón para que lo respirara de nuevo.

**-¿Rukia estas bien?**

Hanatarou me mecía de un lado a otro, en un notable estado de preocupación. Su rostro mostraba marcas rojas que seguro se transformarían en oscuros moretones.

-**no… no me hagas pasar un susto de nuevo** –le dije apenas

A medida que conservaba el aire en mi interior me fui lentamente reincorporando. Vi primero borrosamente como Ichigo se enfrentaba a los 3 que nos tenían acorralados en el principio. Al parecer se defendía bastante bien… sin embargo lo superaban en número. Hanatarou no era bueno en las peleas y yo cumplía los requisitos mínimos de defensa personal. No lo pensé dos veces y decidí ir en su ayuda

**-¿Rukia que haces?** –me habló mientras nos rodeaban

-**ayudarte ¿qué crees?**

**-¡esto es peligroso!** –contradijo

**-eso que recién te estas metiendo en líos de ricos** –bromeé

Ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Y sin más luchamos… él se encargo de los dos hombres y yo de la chica. Sentí sus golpes en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando parecía que me iba a vencer tomé una botella milagrosamente posicionada en el piso y se la dí en toda la nuca. Al mismo tiempo Ichigo terminaba con los otros dos gracias a unas certeras patadas en el estómago que los dejaron con serios dolores y más que un manchón de sangre esparciéndose desde sus labios. Al ver a los tres inconscientes nos cercioramos de que respiraran y luego dimos un llamado anónimo a la policía para que los viniera a apresar.

No nos fuimos de allí hasta que vimos como la policía se encargaba de ellos. Ukitake nos reconoció detrás de un árbol y llevó el vehiculo hasta ahí. Me ayudó y los tres entramos en el auto; Ichigo no replicó y yo tampoco.

-**Rukia**… -me llamó Hanatarou

No quería mirarle, estaba muy decepcionada. Él era un año menos que yo y estaba metido en las drogas. Lo notó y no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a casa

**-Ichigo**- dije al fin, él miraba por la ventana del auto- **entra a mi casa que vamos a curarnos**

**-Bu…bueno**- al parecer se veía sorprendido. No había entendido sino hasta que vi que llegábamos a mi casa

-**ya cierra la boca idiota que es sólo una casa** –le golpeé en la cabeza

-**aaa… ¡augh! Con esta casa pueden vivir todos mis vecinos**

-**que considerado**- cerré la puerta del auto, mientras iba hacia la entrada para abrirla y hacer pasar a mis "invitados"

El rostro de Ichigo estaba tratando de borrar a toda costa la sorpresa que tenía al ver mi hogar. Me reí internamente ¿cómo esto podía anonadar tanto a otros? Qué fácil la gente puede sentir admiración por algo.

**-¡Kiyone! Puedes**… -me senté porque me dolió mi estómago- **traer algo para curar… Sentarou llama a la doctora Unohana para que venga a hacernos un chequeo, recibimos muchos golpes en el cuerpo, quiero asegurarme de que no haya contusiones…**

Ambos chicos me miraban… uno con cara de no tener ni idea en que mundo estaba parado y el otro con impaciencia

-**no crees… que es un poquito… mmm… cuático**

**-¡Ichigo! No fastidies quieres, nuestras condiciones no dan para quejarnos**

Se quedó en silencio, me toqué la comisura de los labios, me dolía, de seguro esa tarada de Cirucci me golpeó en la cara sin darme cuenta. Tendría que maquillar para que la zona no fuese motivos de consultas por parte de Hinamori y Matsumoto

Al rato llegó la doctora, estábamos más presentables gracias a las curaciones hechas por una inexperta pero eficiente Kiyone.

La situación era tan extraña que el estar en ella me tensaba cada músculo de la espalda.

Fui a la Biblioteca a buscar un dinero para cancelar la consulta. Ninguno salió muy mal herido, sólo golpes superficiales en una semana todos estaríamos bien.

-**tenemos que hablar**

**-vi. mucho Hanatarou, las palabras sobran**

**-no seas tan dura**

**-¿dura, yo? No me hagas reír… ¿cuántas veces van, eh? Una, dos o tres, no recuerdo bien y que te voy a pregunta a ti si estabas más drogado en esas oportunidades. ¡que demonios! No eres un niño como para estarte metiendo en líos estúpidos. No creo estar siempre ahí para soportar cada tontera que hagas… estoy cansada de guardar tu adicción como un secreto, necesitas ayuda y ya no está en mis manos…** -suspiré- **¿qué saco con decirte todo esto si sólo serán palabras?**

Durante todo el momento no dejó de mirarme, eso me gustó porque al menos creí tener su atención

-**no se… que decirte**

**-claro que no sabes… ¡que pena me das!**

**-¡¡tengo miedo!! No me deja, me persigue y no puedo rechazarla** –se desplomó

Se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre ambas manos, mientras su mirada se perdía dentro de los flequillos de su cabello

**-¿estarías dispuesto a dejar todo atrás?-** le pregunte

Hubo un largo silencio y por ratos sentí que me daría una respuesta negativa. Si tenía una opción para ayudarle daría todo de mí para ponerla en práctica.

-**capaz que pueda funcionar** algo –dijo al fin

Sonreí de medio lado, aún tenía dolor en mi futuro moretón. Esas respuestas eran típicas de Hanatarou cuando estaba de acuerdo en algo

-**averiguaré algún lugar donde sean reservados** –lo anime

-**Rukia… que mis padres no se enteren**- me dijo en tono preocupado

**-¡tranquilo tonto! Eso será muy fácil **–le aseguré

Me miró más calmado, no se me escaparía esta vez, él se rehabilitaría. Esa sería la única forma que yo tenía para salvarlo. Así es que no permitiría que fallara otra vez, esta vez no. Se acercó a mí y yo le dí unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de aprobación

-**gra… gracias**

**-¡je! Es parte del oficio de tener niñitos como amigos**- bromee

Voltee detectando como Ichigo nos miraba un poco curioso. Creí que había llegado hace poco, estaba tan cansada para regañarlo que no le dije nada. Era tan extraño ese cretino, apareció de la nada para salvarnos y se mostraba cauteloso ahora… como observándonos. No entendía bien el porqué, pero en fin no me estresaría en pensar en eso.

-**mmm… le diré a Ukitake que los vaya a dejar a sus casas** –esta vez me dirigí a Ichigo, él sólo asintió

Los escolté hacia el automóvil, él primero en entrar fue Hanatarou. Mañana mismo haríamos las averiguaciones para su recuperación. Detuve a Ichigo antes de que subiera al carro, tragué mi orgullo como un mal bocado y dije

-**emmm… antes de que te vayas… es difícil… pero Gracias**

Me miró de reojo y una suave brisa movió nuestros cabellos. Así sonrió de medio lado

-**sólo… mmm… pasé por ahí**

**-que oportuno** –le dije

-**creo que ambos nos ayudamos**

**-quien ayuda a quien**- me devolví a casa luego de eso. Creo que se quedó un rato pensando en lo último que dije. Por primera vez no fue él quien decía lo último. Sentí satisfacción por ganarle.

PARTE IV: "PUNTO Y APARTE"

Desde lo ocurrido con Hanatarou he pensado en todo. Y me doy cuenta recién en el mundo en el que estamos metidos… creo que no salgo de la vida de un típico adinerado caprichoso buscando lo más costoso, superficial e idealista… la diversión es una parte de la verdadera feria de vicios que la vida nos presenta.

Aunque salga en la noche por unos minutos, sólo oigo más de lo mismo: sexo… dinero… sexo… dinero, ¡que poderosas son esas dos palabras!

Me siento débil pero me ven fuerte y me basta. El problema es que no se hasta cuando pueda mostrar la fortaleza que desean siempre ver. Entonces ¿qué busco? La verdad por ahora no lo se… quizás… sólo quizás alguien debería aunque fuese por una sola vez salvarme del que ya parece no ser un lugar seguro

-**ehh… Rukia**

**-¿qué pasa Isane?**

**-te envían esto**

me entregó una cajita con un papel y salió corriendo. Yo la quedé mirando confundida. Luego me senté en el pasillo del colegio para descubrir el contenido del objeto

"_Rukia-chan… no se como hacer esto, disculpa si no es la mejor forma, pero me gustas mucho… y bueno quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo… respóndeme, te espero en la azotea_

_Renji_"

Renji… claro el musculoso pelirrojo del otro curso. No podía corresponderle. Abrí la cajita, era un brazalete con incrustaciones de diamante, alrededor tenía enredaderas. Lástima que por más lindo que fuese él y su gesto no le tenía sentimiento alguno. Definitivamente una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer ahora era aclararle la situación.

-¡¡**hey Hanatarou**!!- me acerqué a mi amigo quien justo pasó por mi lado

**-¿Rukia… cómo estas?**

Lo miré a los ojos y así lo supe todo… pupilas dilatadas, ojos rojos y mirada perdida. ¡Era un hecho que había vuelto a recaer! Le dí una cachetada de pura rabia y frustración ¿qué acaso nunca iba a parar?

**-¡¡por qué demonios sigues consumiendo!!**- le dije en voz baja muy golpeada

Trató de concentrarse, sin lograr articular palabras

-**la… a… a… necesitaba**

**-tu necesitas otra cosa** –tomé mi celular

-**no lo hagas**- me rogó

-**no me digas que hacer… tú menos que nadie**

**-Rukia…**

**-al menos reconoces mi nombre**

**-por… favor**

**-es… tarde **–lo contradije con pesar

Llamé a mi chofer, persuadí a los encargados del colegio para que me dejaran salir junto a Hanatarou. Resultó bastante bien.

**-¡Rukia**! –volteé a ver. Era Renji que tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores blancas y pequeñas violetas. Unos pasos más atrás estaba Ichigo observando "mi escena"

-**ehmm… Renji… yo… disculpa por no ir… se me presentó un problema**- le expliqué mientras Ukitake cargaba a Hanatarou

-**te entiendo… pero ¿pensaste las cosas?**

**-no tuve mucho que pensar** –confesé

**-¿por qué?** –en sus ojos noté la ansiedad

-**verás… eres un buen chico… muy popular y todo eso según me he enterado… aun así no estoy en condiciones para aceptarte**

Me miró… se reflejó en su cuerpo una desilusión mal disimulada… le costó bastante trabajo relucir su sonrisa de comercial

-**no es que seas malo o algo así… pero tengo demasiado en mi cabeza como para salir con alguien** –justifiqué

-**te creo** –puntualizó- **sólo… en ese caso cuenta conmigo… puedo ser un buen amigo… ten al menos acepta esto** –me entregó las flores

-**gracias… eres el primero que me regala flores y eso no cambiará**

Partió en dirección a los corredores. Dirigí mi vista a Ichigo. Me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, yo me encogí de hombros y le devolví el gesto rápidamente, no podía bajar la guardia.

Punto y aparte partí corriendo al auto… Hanatarou ocupaba mi mente ahora… no podía esperar

**Continuará…**

**Hola fan's de Bleach. Somos I&P (si somos dos personas no una niña transtornada bipolar, que conste ¬¬) Este fic fue escrito de I para P. Como a P le gustó el fic lo adaptó y lo subió para intentar derrotar a todos los Ichixhime que han salido… (lo siento pero me desagrada esa pareja, e I me comprende) **

**En fin esperamos ansiosas sus reviews**

**xoxo**

**I&P**


	2. Perdiendo el control

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no nos pertenece…

_CAPITULO 2 –- "PERDIENDO EL CONTROL"_

PARTE V: "HAVE A NICE DAY"

Pobre de Hanatarou, le costó entrar al lugar. Era como una casona de reposo, a simple vista no se notaba como un centro de rehabilitación, parecía una construcción inglesa sin ningún toque Japonés en el medio. Lo acompañé hasta la sala donde recibían a los novatos –todo gracias a las instrucciones de lo gorilas que hacían de guardias en la entrada-; no hablamos nada en todo ese trayecto, Ukitake me esperaba en la salida

Fue duro, el lugar parecía de lo más normal, la gente que estaba ahí hacía su vida como si jamás hubiese estado intoxicada, tenía esa esperanza para con mi amigo, que algún día pudiera estar bajo un árbol en un parque leyendo o escuchando música y olvidando alguna vez que fue drogadicto

-buenas… bienvenidos

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de lentes y cabello tomado nos dio la bienvenida y también nos convido a tomar asiento

-**verá señora… mi amigo quiere hacer esto de manera anónima, sus padres no deben porque saber la situación**

**-¡pero… no podemos!**- me dijo de inmediato en un tono dulce

Me acomodé en el asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Hanatarou y de esa señora que me observaba casi incrédula

-**yo se que puede, él es el hijo de un político y nadie quiere un escándalo, algo así como alterar el intachable prestigio que tiene este lugar de retiro** –el chico me miró sólo para hacerme sentir que estaba a mi lado, él no era hijo de políticos, su familia no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo, pero meterle miedo a esa mujer era algo importante y urgía en demasía

-**mmm… es ese caso... sería una excepción**- se corrigió apenas escuchó mi historia

-**ve, yo sabía que podía**

**-bien ¿Quién se hace responsable de la estadía del chico?**-me preguntó

-**Yo… Rukia Kuchiki**

Quiso estudiarme, tenía intenciones de poner impedimentos, lástima que tenía otra coartada para ella

-**eh… no sólo serán envíos para Hanatarou, sino que podríamos aparatar algo considerable para el recinto**

**-déme sus datos… bueno Hanatarou Yamada ¿cierto? Estás en tu casa, "Sereitei" te da la bienvenida** –sonrió, era obvio que le atraía tanta felicidad

-**gracias**- dijo mi amigo sin mucho ánimo… y lo entendía. Darse cuenta que estaba enfermo era un paso pero el recuperarse era otro, tenía que pasar por mucho. El efecto de la droga que había entrado a su cuerpo comenzó a declinar lentamente porque cada vez lo notaba más consiente de la situación y también más temeroso a esta

Le entregaron un bolso donde tenía útiles de aseo, un cuaderno y un lápiz grafito de este tipo de bolígrafo que podían usar porque era el más seguro para no atentar contra su vida.

Delante de nosotros iba un enfermero. Volvimos a no articular palabra. Esta vez no quería porque no sabía que decirle, me sentía tan perdida como él… aunque en menor grado

-**ya… llegamos**

Nos dijo el funcionario. Ambos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo, miré al suelo

-**no tengas miedo Rukia**

Era Hanatarou quien se dirigía a mí… lo miré y no pude evitar sentir borrosos mis ojos. ¡No! no lloraría porque no deseaba ser débil, él no necesitaba a una niñata malcriada, sino que a una amiga que en cierto modo no flaquera y obviamente no lo iba a defraudar

-**no se… que decir** –confesé aturdida en serio

-**pero yo sí**

Lo miré sorprendida. Luego recorrí su habitación que no difería mucho me la que tenía en su casa, está era igual de cómoda aunque un poco más pequeña

-**hey…** -llamó mi atención

**-¿qué?** –urgí saber

-**muchas gracias… amiga**

Quedé helada, él no era muy expresivo pero así lo conocí y su acción me emocionó

-**Hanatarou…** -dije con pesar

-**voy a estar bien**- me animó

-**sólo cuídate… trataré de venir a verte lo más seguido**

**-prefiero que no, al menos por unos días**

Me sorprendí, ¡que demonios me decía! El muy idiota sacaba sus palabras amables y luego se comportaba como un asno. ¿Quién puede entender a la gente? Notó todo ese movimiento mental que tuve pues sonrió y tomó mi hombro

-**es para no querer salir corriendo de aquí –**se justificó y comprendí. Sonreí un poco, la situación no debía ser triste, él estaría mejor. Nos despedimos, lo abracé y sentí orgullosamente que él haría lo correcto para salvar su propia vida

-**Ukitake vete a casa… me iré caminando** – le comuniqué a mi chofer. Él sólo acató la orden

Active el Ipod y camine. Avancé cuadras y cuadras. La gente urgía su paso, parecían pequeñas máquinas activadas sólo para un propósito: concretar sus sueños. No se si explotarse era lo correcto, en verdad no era quien para criticar si yo no trabajo un peso a nadie y tengo más que cualquiera que se esfuerce ocho horas en un lugar que aparenta producir.

Era casi el atardecer, mi estómago reclamó por comida. No le negué ese favor así que me dirigí al centro de comida rápida más cercano. Hinamori y Matsumoto me mataría si ven que mi cuerpo se llena de ese virus que ellas odiaban llamado calorías

**-¡eh! Enana…**

Había un único idiota que me llamaba así

Me voltee ¡Y claro! Mi cara de impacto debe haber sido mayor que cualquier nuevo descubrimiento ¿qué diablos hacía Ichigo en esas calles?

**-¡Ho… ho… hola!-**pude al fin articular

Se acercó a mí **-¿qué onda? ¿no has tenido un buen día?**

-**no se si tener un buen día sea la palabra correcta. Hoy es de esos días que sólo quieres que pasen rápido**

**-si quieres yo te ayudo con eso**- me dijo de modo decidido. Volvió a sorprenderme, se obstinaba en juntarse conmigo. Bueno hoy no estaba del mejor ánimo para recriminarlo.

-**bueno… supongo que no hay de otra** –acepté

-¡**ja! Veo que no hay de otra**- sonrió

-**una tregua**- le dije

-**me parece bien**- nos fuimos caminando, yo sólo lo seguía. Él haría que mi día acabara rápido y eso me hacía sentir mejor

PARTE VI: "EVERYDAY"

**-¿un centro de juegos?** –pregunté de manera atónita. Era un lugar donde habían unas máquinas, estaba casi lleno

-**nos darán tickets de descuento**- entró al local

Lo miré frustrada como si el muy capullo no hubiera escuchado lo que dije

**-¿me debería importa el descuento?**- quise saber

-**sí, gracias a eso comerás algo**

**-¿qué?-** no entendía ni pizca de los planes que tramaba

-**Rukia estás con uniforme y regalan cupones para pagar más barato por la comida. No es difícil de entender**

-**sí se lo que es un cupón, lo que no sabía es que por venir de escolar uno tenía esas regalías**- me expliqué como para que el retrasado entendiera

-**aahh… bueno, como sea**

Al rato tenía diez cupones en mis manos. Ichigo tenía otros diez más. Es que no podía parar de jugar a las luchas y cada vez que ganaba conseguía más y más cupones. No era mala, de hecho era bastante buena. Ichigo era el malo ¡no mentira! Ambos teníamos a las máquinas y los dueños al borde del colapso. A las primeras porque las reventaríamos y a los segundos porque se quedarían sin arcas de tickets… lo cual ¡¡daba lo mismo!! me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo

**-¡Ja! Destruidos otro ejército de androides Xbox**- dije en tono triunfante

**-¿Tienes hambre?**- Ichigo se puso tras de mí para asustarme y claro, lo logró

-**ten cuidado ¡¡no me asustes!!**

Le dí un leve golpecito en el pecho. Él rió, su gesto era distinto a los que conocía y yo si sabía de sonrisas, siempre las miraba en las personas, eso me indicaba más cosas de las que una expresión podía hacer. Esta sonrisa era de satisfacción como si hubiese conseguido _algo más que haberme asustado_. En ese momento no tenía ni idea que había encontrado en mí

**-¿vamos?**

**-de acuerdo**- cedí

Al rato estábamos comiendo algo rápido… ambos llegamos al acuerdo de comprar hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebida. Era de buen apetito –cosa que disimulaba por lo cotilleos y chismes- así que no me costó mucho devorarme todo

**-¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti**?- pregunté mientras comía una papa y bebía para pasar el bulto que formaba la papita en mi garganta

-**mmm… mejor hazme preguntas**

**-¿vives sólo aquí?-** fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, a veces no soy muy asertiva como quisiera

-**sí, el resto de mi familia quedó en Karakura**

**-¿tienes hermanos?**

El río casi rayando en la ternura, pero no me aventure a molestarlo, después de todo era una tregua

-**tengo dos hermanitas mellizas, mi padre cuida de ellas**

¿lo típico no?

**-¿y tu mamá?**

Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó. Quería saber sobre ella, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado o si teníamos la confianza suficiente, la faceta corta pero triste me hizo querer morderme la lengua y cambiar de tema de conversación

-**uhh… ella ya no está con nosotros**

**-lo siento**

-**tranquila, en realidad es una larga historia… puede resumirse como un injusto ajuste de cuentas**

Volvimos al silencio por un largo tiempo, él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pues su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal. Mantenía obligado a mi lado conversador a hacer acto de presencia para sacar un tema menos doloroso a colación.

**-¿Qué deseas estudiar?**- contenté la situación pareció salvar mejor el momento pues logré de nuevo su atención

-**aún no sé… según esos tontos test vocacionales tengo las capacidades para ser médico, pero en realidad me gusta mucho luchar y estoy en varios grupos de entrenamiento**

Me sorprendí. Al igual que él tenía gustos ocultos por las artes que llevaban consigo duelos y peleas. No le dije nada de eso. Sería extraño

-**podrías probarte en el taller de Zaraki Kempachi**

**-¿y él quien es?**

**-un viejo loco que enseña una técnica similar a la de los "Shinigamis"**- recalqué lo último con un tono burlesco

-**me estas molestando**

**-me encantaría pero no… lo de loco viene que él aún piensa que quedan descendientes de ellos ocultos**

**-quizás me pruebe**

Me puse a jugar con la pajita de la bebida pensando en muchas cosas, básicamente en Hanatarou pero también en Ichigo, lo duro que debe ser para él tener que estar lejos de su familia para terminar preparatoria.

De momento sentí que no había forma alguna de seguir con la batalla que tenía más yo que él. Resultó ser que más que diferencias entre ambos habían demasiadas similitudes, cosa que me incomodó no se si de manera positiva o negativa

**-¿qué hora es?-** esta vez fui yo quien interrumpió mis propios pensamientos

-**las cinco**- puso las manos con el brazo detrás de su cabeza, como siempre de modo distraído

-**mmm… ¡lo había olvidado!**

-¿**qué cosa?-** se incorporó para ponerme atención

**-¿quieres ser por un día mi acompañante en sociedad?**

Me miró confundido **-¿qué?**

Lo admito me dio vergüenza. Quizás no quería ir conmigo, pero igual me anime para explicarle que era, después de todo era muy poco lo que perdía

-**son juntas entre todos los adinerados más idiotas de Tokyo. Tengo que ir porque de lo contrario crean un plan para acabar conmigo y el patrimonio familiar. Son unos verdaderos lobos, para peor son la representante pública**

-**no entendí nada**

**-¡tu si que eres menso!**

**-es lo que hay**- se encogió de hombros

-**haber** –suspiré- **mira soy parte de una sociedad elitista de Tokyo por un legado familiar… bueno eso es otro cuento. El punto es que tengo el cargo de representante público del club, o sea la cara visible de todo este cuento, por lo tanto si no voy pueden hacer algo en contra mía o mi patrimonio del cual depende una buena parte de la economía japonesa**- explique al final cansada ¡¡es que no entender lo que le dije ya sería ser demasiado tarado!!

Me miró como estudiando mis gestos y yo miré hacia un lado

-**si eso… quedó claro al menos por ahora… pero ¿quieres que vaya?**

¡a perfecto! No dijo sí o no… el explicar lo que me pedía no era algo muy fácil

-**si supongo**

**-¿hay comida**?

Este chico era tan… extraño. Pensé que, no sé, por un momento imaginé que estaría reacio a ir conmigo pero el preguntar por comida debe ser una señal de que acepta.

-**banquetes**- respondí

-**bien, no suena tan mal**

Lo miré y dije apuntando con mi dedo inquisidor –**pero así no amigo, tu necesitas comer y yo necesito un acompañante que no atente contra mi reputación. Vamos a Lacoste, pediré un arriendo de traje**

**-no tengo dinero** -aventuró a decirme

-**tú sólo limítate a vestirte como alguien decente**

Lo tomé del brazo, así lo apuré para llegar a la tienda

**-¡Rukia! Hace mucho que no te veía**- un chico, bueno entre comillas porque es demasiado gay para funcionar, me saludó familiarmente

**-¿Qué tal Yumi? Hace mucho que no venía por aquí**

**-sí cariño, te has perdido de unos desfiles**

**-¡no!-**grité. Claro era mi incivilizado acompañante que estaba tocando un traje muy fino de seguro unos diez sueldos de él y su familia

**-¿qué?-** exclamó casi tocando el pantalón

-**acá se mira, no se toca. Yumichika es un poco receloso… Ichigo compórtate como alguien… no se… sólo como alguien**

-**pero mira que bombón en bruto me trajiste Rukia**

**-¡¿ehh?!**

El dependiente se le acercó y lo examinó de arriba abajo. Ichigo le lanzaba amenazantes miradas de reojo, estaba firme como un soldado imperial, su vista se fijó al frente donde estaba yo. Bueno como no quería interpretar su desacuerdo decidí esconderme tras unos mostradores inventando una infructífera búsqueda de ropa

-**esta es tu tarea Yumi, déjalo presentable para la junta de hoy**

-**cariño será todo un placer**- tocó los brazos de Ichigo, este dejo su puesto impenetrable, abrió los ojos

-**donde tus manos se vean** –advirtió

Yumichika colocó sus manos como un ladrón al que le decían "manos arriba, estas arrestado" y fue en búsqueda de tenidas.

Movía mi pie de un lado a otro, mientras esperábamos a mi vendedor.

-**Rukia…**

Levanté mi cabeza para notar que era el pelinaranja quien me hablaba, movió sus labios para articular palabra pero llegó Yumi

-**listo… listito**

La prueba de trajes pasó desde un diseño de cocodrilo a colores tan poco comunes como verde limón. Las caras de Ichigo resultaban dignas de mimo

-**Rukia este no es mi favorito pero aún así te lo muestro**- Yumi se sentó para mirar conmigo la siguiente opción.

Y como si de películas se tratase, apareció él. Un terno negro que tenía finas rayas verticales de color gris, camisa negro con la corbata color escarlata, pantalón oscuro, zapatos negros.

Lo miré por unos minutos y me parecía la mejor creación de Yumichika en años, me sentí una pervertida. Pero en ese momento mi corazón latió por primera vez por Ichigo Kurosaki

PARTE VII: UNA SOCIEDAD MUY PARTICULAR

Llamé a Ukitake para que nos llevara primero a mi casa y luego a la particular sociedad a la que desafortunadamente pertenecía.

-**esperen aquí, no tardo**- les dije y de manera rápida llegué a mi casa. Busque algo sencillo que rayaba en lo elegante: un vestido gris que bajaba de mi rodilla sólo un poco y unos zapatos a tono que no tenían nada de taco porque o si los tuviesen de seguro caminaría como un pato. No era buena con eso, aunque por mi estatura debería serlo. En fin… arreglé mi pelo de la mejor manera con dos pinches blancos a cada lado y bueno hice lo mejor que pude. Cerré todo y corrí para el auto. Me senté con Ichigo en la parte trasera.

Pensé que estaba pensativo por mi manera de vestir, pero no. Del único que recibí halagos fue de mi chofer ¡claro! Siempre lo hacía porque me tenía cariño. Sin embargo este idiota de Ichigo me deja helada con cada comentario ocurrente que hace.

-**no eres una chica**- afirmó

**-¡¡¡¿¿qué??!!!-** le dije furiosa, me picaban las manos por golpearlo

-**sólo te retrasaste quince minutos, eso no es normal**

**-¡ah! ¿qué sabes tú?-** le grité

-**lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no eres consciente del arreglo que necesitas**- me habló en completo tono de seguridad. O sea no me dio ni tiempo para imaginar sarcasmo en su voz

-**estas de bromas**- bufé y miré por la ventana

Quedó en silencio, pero luego sentí como un aroma varonil se acercaba a mí y susurra en mi oído

-**estas linda en todo caso**- y se alejó, dejándome completamente aturdida. ¿Es que siempre sería así? Si estamos con esas no lo invitaba a ningún otro lugar

-**no te contradigas quieres**- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decir

Nos demoramos unos veinte minutos en llegar, cuando lo hicimos quedamos de una pieza. La entrada tenía un enorme corazón hecho de rosas rojas ¿qué día era? Se supone que San Valentín pasó hace rato ¿por qué no me avisaron? Eran unas de las mínimas preguntas que tenía por resolver

-**tú… espera aquí**- dejé a Ichigo casi en la entrada del corazón- **¡oye! Yachiru-chan ¿qué estamos celebrando?**- me acerqué a exigir una explicación

**-¡Rukia que lindo verte!-**me abrazó moviéndome de un lado a otro con fuerza sobrehumana, ella parecía algo así como un corazón, pero más bien parecía una cualquiera la pobrecita. Llevaba un bikini y en el cuerpo tenía corazones dibujados, tacos rojos y globos en las manos. Para imaginar no había ¿en que momento la chiquilla se había desarrollado tanto?

Traté de darle unas palmaditas y separarme de ese calabozo de globos y abrazos que me tenía condenada.

**-sí… lo mismo digo ¿qué hay aquí?**- le dije al fin saliendo del amarre

-**hoy fijamos que será el día del ¡¡CORAZÓN CALIENTE!!**- gritó y apenas hizo eso todos debían darle un beso en la mejilla a la persona que tenían a su lado. Por eso estaban los chicos y chicas intercalados. Me parece que varios tuvieron que dar besos a los de su mismo sexo pues habían rostros preocupados y hasta asqueados que miraban a su lado para cerciorarse que fueran del sexo opuesto. Como yo era nueva tuve que recibir un pegoteado beso de Yachiru todo por culpa del lipgloss y por preguntarles cosas obvias ¡tonta de mí!

Fui a buscar a Ichigo que parecía confundido ante la cercanía de Nemu y Nanao, dos hermanas que cada vez que veían a un chico se empeñaban en conquistarlo y proponerles su amor

-**hola chicas**- me acerqué a la escena

**-¡Rukia! Te presentamos a…**

Las interrumpí – **Ichigo Kurosaki, mi acompañante**

Lo tomé del brazo y bajo la atenta mirada de mis conocidos y compañeros de clase me armé de valor y entré a ese corazón de rosas, donde nos quedamos para la foto

-**sonríe**- Me dijo Ichigo al oído

Y sentí como el flash cegó mis ojos por un minuto. Al rato veía caras de sorpresa, decepción o de rechazo. Aún así Ichigo me afirmó del brazo en la que tenía apoyada mi mano y seguimos como si el espectáculo fuéramos sólo nosotros dos. Di una sonrisa torcida. Miré a mi acompañante que lucía atento y con la mirada en alto obviamente ignorando al resto, lo imite

**-¡Rukia que linda estas!**

Era Hinamori y Matsumoto que habían reparado de mi llegada más de lo pensado. Las saludé

-**chicas se ven estupendas**

**-¿Ichigo**?- dijo Matsumoto, quien trató de hacer la que no lo reconocía. Le salió pésimo porque no fue creíble en ningún sentido

Se encogió de hombros – **desearía que la ropa pudiera infiltrarme, pero noto que resulta imposible**

**-¡hmp!**- dijo o emitió mejor dicho la rubia en señal de ofensa. Todo esto me valdría una buena entrevista por parte de ellas. No me importaba por ahora

**-¡¡LLEGÓ LA HORA DE LOS JUEGOS!! **

Una chica de voz extremadamente aguda dio el aviso por micrófono.

**-¡Dios!-** pasé mi mano por el rostro

**-¿qué juegos**?- Ichigo parecía no estar preocupado, hubiese preferido que sí. Pensé que no harían esas cosas hoy, ¡maldita equivocación!

**-¡TOOODAS! LAS CHICAS EN UNA FILA**- ordenó la misma chillona- **¡ojo sólo las de 17 años ehh! Sin trampas**

Éramos como diez, restando a las que tenían menos o más edad, sacando a las que tenían novios, al final quedamos pocas

**-¡CHICOS! ¿Cuántos DE 17?**- dijo la anfitriona consumada ya a estas alturas- **¿quince? ¡wou! Deben ser diez y diez así que a "CARGAR LA MATITA"**

Todos los presentes propinaron un grito, no me gustaban estos juegos, pero huir ante estas pirañas era imposible e inútil

Recé para que Ichigo no tuviera suerte en juegos al azar, ¡ja! Que equivocada estaba porque a cada partida que pasaba más lo veía como finalista

**-¡Chicos! Formen una fila… las chicas elegirán a su pareja**- planeó la organizadora

Todas tenían sus favoritos, cuando vi que una pelirroja danzaba para ir en busca de Ichigo caminé rápidamente hasta que quedé frente a él. Miré de reojo a la chica que decepcionada se fue como pareja del último que quedaba ¡ahí quedaste!

-**tu sólo sígueme**- Le ordené

-**voy a escuchas las reglas al menos**- me reclamó

**-¡ahh! Siempre es lo mismo**

**-quiero saber**

**-haz lo que quieras**- me amurré

-**bien, deben armar EDIFICIOS DE GALLETAS Y CREMA DE FRUTILLA…**

¡que onda! ¡esto es ridículo! ¡ricos bastardos!

Continuó -**el record es cuarenta pisos. El que pase esta meta le obsequiaremos una canasta de descuentos en cine, spa, farmacias, tienda**s – explicó

**-¿torres de galletas con crema**?- repitió el pelinaranja al borde de la risa

**-¡augh! Tu sólo haz lo que te digo**- me enojé

-¡**ahh no! Yo quiero los descuentos y lo haremos a mi modo**

**-tu modo me vale una mierda**

**-¡estúpida enana! Lo haremos a mi modo**

**-¿a quien le dices enana estúpida? Cabeza de piña transgénica**

**-idi…**

La chica nos miró cuando sacábamos nuestros colmillos con intenciones de seguir la batalla de ofensas

**-¡ya veo! Ichigo y Rukia, compañeros sino se comportan tendrán que pagar penitencias y no se los recomiendo ¡ehh! A menos que se tengan muchas ganas jajajaja**

No recordaba bien esa parte del juego, pero el público hizo sonidos como coqueteos, no quise pensar a que tipo de extrañas penitencias nos expondríamos

-**sólo hazlo bien gran pelmazo**- le dije cediendo a mi deseo de tener el control

No alcanzó a protestas nada porque la chica dio el vamos a la competencia

-**galleta, crema, galleta, crema**- repetía Ichigo

-¡**si sé!** -Él daba las órdenes y yo le hacía caso con el dolor de mi corazón… ¡todo andaba al revés! ¡Que más daba!

Las torres de galletas y crema comenzaron a desplomarse, era algo que tenía que pasar. Es que a más altura más inestable se ponía la pila.

-**sólo quedan dos parejas en competencia, los ganadores por dos años consecutivos Uryuu Ishida e Inoue Orihime… y nuestro novatos concursantes Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo**

**-date prisa**- me ordenó Ichigo

-**di eso otra vez y derrumbo esta cosa**- Le volví a rebatir. Conmigo no encontraría una dulce melodía a menos que esta fuera para molestarlo, obvio

-**QUEDAN CUATRO MINUTOS**

Gritó la anfitriona y el "público" también, nos quedaban dos porciones para pasar la meta

-**arma lo que queda, te tomaré en brazos para poder colocarla**

**-¡estas loco! O el olor a frutilla trastornó tu sinapsis**- dije sin pensar mientras asustada pegaba más galleta con la crema

-**no hay opción… ¡no seas porfiada Rukia**!- rogó

-**nos van alcanzando**- hablé más para mí que para él

-**confía ¿quieres?**- me estiró la mano

Suspiré, coloqué la torre en una bandeja y me subí a "lapa" literalmente. Antes que sonara el pitito de términos nosotros colocamos lo que faltaba. A los otros de les tambaleó y se les cayó en el último momento

**-¡¡NUESTRO GANADORES!!-** gritó la chica- **Nuestra siempre querida Rukia y su acompañante… Ichigo**

Creo que en ese momento todos fueron conscientes de quien venía conmigo, y comenzaron a levantar rumores. Me sentí un poco cohibida. A pesar de eso Ichigo me tomó firme con un brazo. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, esa foto sería subida a Internet ahora y no precisamente por mí

PARTE VIII: LA CANASTA

En el transcurso de la junta conversé con varias personas, pero siempre el tema era el mismo: "_Rukia querida… ¿por qué has venido con Kurosaki?_" me comenzaba a fastidiar, no tengo mucha tolerancia a la gente tan curiosa.

-**ejem… amigos… su atención**- un chico esta vez dio leves golpecitos para llamar la atención de los presentes. Todos volteamos

-**Ichigo… Ichigo… ven aquí y ¡deja eso!**- llamé a mi acompañante. Era el único que aún disfrutaba de la comida sin prestar atención. Lo llamé bajito pero como toda la gente nos tenía bajo ceja fue una idea absurda

-**se me ha ocurrido un juego**- habló el muchacho de manera muy ingenua pero resultó muy… sexy. Se me subió el estómago a la garganta. Era un lobo vestido de oveja… ¿por qué a él no lo devoraba la masa?

-**aaahh… Shuuhei es tan lindo… demasiado para mi tolerancia**- dijo una chica de 15 años aproximadamente, nunca la había visto, su reacción me pareció estupida sin embargo no era la única, Shuuhei hacía que las quinceañeras sangraran de la nariz más de lo que se permite a esa edad. Lo encontraba atractivo había que reconocerlo, pero era un criatura demasiado brillante para mi espectro normal de vida

-**¿Qué hay que hacer ahora Rukia?**

-**primero que todo suelta esa canasta ¡¡la cargas desde que la ganamos!! nadie te la robará…** -suspiré- **y segundo escuchar… cosa que por lo que veo te esta costando demasiado**

**-¡que genio!...** –me recriminó Ichigo

-**tu me cortas la paciencia**- puntualicé, creo que en lo que iba de la tarde nuestras palabras tenían menos gracias que las clases de matemática del señor Komamura

Apenas hablo Shuuhei todas las niñas lo miraban y escuchaban con devoción: ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas ¡qué patético! Ni que fuera dios

-¡**quiero que juguemos a la "sillita musical"!**

**-¡¡qué!! Eso es… patético**- Repetí, esta vez en voz alta. Las fans de Shuuhei me miraron con cara asesina, destructiva, escalofriante, desafiante, furiosa, bueno demasiados adjetivos, es mejor resumir que no me miraron con buenos ojos. Transpiré de miedo- **quiero decir Ichigo que patético te vuelves cuando le temes a los concursos**

-**como les digo, esto es en parejas pero es completamente voluntario. El premio es un viaje a las termas con un acompañante más dos personas a elección**- explicó el chico pero fue interrumpido

**-¡¡Shuuhei!!-** gritó una chica que estaba a mi lado- **este chico de pelo naranja quiere jugar**

Claro no había entendido quien tenía le pelo naranja en ese momento. Es que estaba pensando que las termas son un lugar donde la gente se baña desnudo y ¡¡aghh!! No gracias, para eso el jacuzzi de mi casa…

-**mieerdaa…**

Una voz masculina que me llego de lleno mientras echaba chispitas de sus ojos y cabeza en general. Hice la compaginación de los hechos y claro el chico de cabello anaranjado era nadie más que

-**Ichigo…-** me tape la boca

Me sentí fatal, no quería jugar a eso sabiendo que el premio era un estúpida terma que no ayudaría nada a mi autoestima

-**que participativos… Rukia e Ichigo… quieren volver a ganar**- comentó Shuuhei ante todos los presentes

-**yo… este… hubo una confusión**- traté de aclarar

**-¡qué salgan! ¡que salgan**!- coreaba el público, los odié. Para mi sorpresa vi como Ichigo daba un paso hacia delante

-¿**Qué haces?-** le pregunté. Tintes rojizo en mis mejillas y un incómodo calor se apoderaron de mi. Ichigo tomó mi mano ¿era normal que eso fuera tan _agradable_? Me aturdí y cualquier otra sensación buena de ese contacto quedó atrás

-**ganamos o perdamos no podemos dejar de competir**- y me llevó hacia el centro donde habían más parejas

Shuuhei aplaudió para luego ser imitado por el resto de los presentes- **bueno que comience… las reglas deben ser respetadas, hay un grupo de sillas para mujeres y otro para hombres sólo en la final se juntaran ambos grupos. En el caso que los finalistas sean pareja se darán como ganadores**

-**diablos, demonios, rayos, demonios, mierda**…- susurraba para mí, no recordaba alguna vez que haya vituperado más que eso. Estaba siendo demasiado protagonismo esta noche y eso no era bueno. Cuando volviéramos a clases el tema sería yo e Ichigo, Ichigo y yo… lo conocía muy bien. No eran del tipo de gente que olvidaba

-**1… 2… 3… ¡a jugar!-** Shuuhei dio el vamos

Éramos ocho chicas y siete sillas… no las conocía muy bien así que sus nombres no los recordaba del todo. Ellas bailaban al ritmo de la canción y yo sólo me movía imitando un baile. Parecía más una danzarina africana que adiestrada bailarina como el resto de las chicas

**-¡eh! ¡eh! ¡eh**!- aplaudía la gente. De ves en cuando miraba de reojo a mi compañero estaba concentrado mirando las sillas y la música lo tenía en su propio ritmo, no bailaba, pero actuaba como alguien que sí lo hacía.

Apenas sentí el corte de la melodía me detuve y me senté de inmediato, creo que una chica vio el mismo puesto que yo porque se sentó en mis faldas

-**aughh**- gemí, me había pisado un pie, no sabía si era el derecho o el izquierdo, el dolor resultaba parejo.

-**Mahana gracias por jugar**- le sonrió Shuuhei, creo que ante semejante sonrisa ella olvidó la decepción que le generó su salida tan abrupta- ¡**música**! –ordenó chasqueando los dedos.

Con el pasar de los ritmos éramos tres mujeres y hombres y ambos teníamos dos sillas, eso quería decir que ya estábamos en la semifinal del ridículo juego, hablo en plural ya que a Ichigo no se le movió ni un pelo cada vez que se sentó.

-**que gane la mejor**- habló una chica colorida de lentes, le sonreí amablemente.

Una chica de cabello ébano que parecía unos buenos años mayor que nosotras dio una sonrisa comprensiva que pareció hipnotizarme. Ella parecía una persona tan… tan amable y compasiva ayudando a todo el mundo sin recibir nada a cambio. Era una oveja afable ¿por qué ninguno de estos lobos le hacía nada?

**-¡música!-** ordenó Shuuhei

La verdad no entendía muy bien porque había decidido traer a Ichigo conmigo a este lugar, pero sabía que no estaba arrepentida así es que por un momento sentí que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, al menos era honesta con lo que deseaba

Lo que no comprendía bien era el hecho de tener una relación tan estrecha con él. Encontrarnos siempre en las situaciones en las que yo me siento como cerdo sin barro aparece como si el destino quisiera que él cuidase de mí en mis peores momentos.

Si la vida me diera más respuestas y menos dudas, de seguro ya sabríamos nadar sin oxigeno en las profundidades del mar

-**lo sentimos Rukia has sido una de las mejores**

Escuché eso y quedé como desenchufada

**-¡¿ehh?!-** miré a mi entorno, había perdido. No se en que momento cortaron la música. Ichigo seguía en competencia, por mi parte no quería ganar, ese premio no me resultaba para nada tentador

Me miró, yo desvié mi vista. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que esa competencia no la ganara.

Lancé una pequeña idea al destino, me arriesgaba a perder, pero lo intenté… la decepción a veces resulta más fácil que la ilusión. "_si Ichigo perdía era porque… realmente algo le interesaba de mi y si ganaba, bueno definitivamente me veía como un hombre vestido_"

-**vamos por las semifinales… ¡música por favor!**

Shuuhei dirigió al DJ para que tirara la siguiente pista. Yo miraba atentamente el juego, claro mientras el resto disfrutaba yo estaba toda temerosa

Para mi desgracia Ichigo quedó en la final junto a un tipo bastanto raro lleno de cicatricen en la cara y otra chica, la misma con la que yo decía que era mayor que nosotras. Al lado del chico de cabello anaranjado se veía algo menor, de seguro porque él la llevaba por una cabeza en altura

-**dense la mano y que comience el juego**

Para mí de nuevo… pareció si la música pasara en lento, me tomé muy en serio la competencia al igual que mi propia apuesta

Esperé pacientemente, hasta que lo más inexplicable pasó. Jamás vi como sucedió, me pareció extremadamente terrible y yo debía tomarme muchas cosas en serio. Me dolió el estómago de sólo imaginarme cuales.

-**lo sentimos Ichigo, los ganadores son Kempachi y Unohana ¡¡aplausos!!** –pidió el organizador

De pronto vi como Ichigo se acercaba a mí. Me puse tensa por el hecho que se veía muy decidido en su caminar ¿estaba esperando algo? Me pregunté. Era como esas película en donde el protagonista se acerca a la niña con demasiada seguridad, la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello… ¿acaso Ichigo…? De inmediato sacudí la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante tal absurda idea

Apenas llegó sentí un tirón, cerré los ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos noté que la canasta que había recuperado luego del juego ya no estaba. Sentí una rabia que me hizo dar media vuelta y seguirlo.

La gente comenzó a bailar, por lo tanto, tuve que agudizar mi andar para no perder a Ichigo de vista. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca le intenté arrebatar la canasta

**-¿qué piensas que haces?-** le reclamé, cerca del oído porque la música no dejaba oír bien

-me voy…- dijo con una calma que me hizo bajar y subir el cerebro sólo por lo poco normal que se comportaba

**-¡no! Tu vienes conmigo y esta canasta se queda aquí**- como estaba escuchándome el agarre poderoso y posesivo que tenía se soltó y yo aproveché para quitársela y tenerla en mi poder

-**estoy aburrido de todos estos locos**- elevó la voz

-**pero anda a comer**…- sugerí

-**tengo sueño** – trató de quitarme la canasta

**-¡epa!-** la coloqué tras de mí- **aquí hay cositas mías**

-**pero yo di la mayoría de las ideas**- se enojó

-¡**ahh! Y quien se ensució las manos con dulce**- contraataqué

-**fui la mente creadora**

**-¡ja!**

**-¿qué?-** me miró serio y frunciendo el cejo

-**como si hacer una torta de galleta-crema fuese muy difícil de imaginar**- me burlé. Si que se quería pasar de listo el muy sin vergüenza

**-¡tu no necesitas esto!-** se aclaro más- **puedes pagarlo**

Estábamos casi al medio de la pista, discutiendo, para variar, por una estúpida canasta. Pero por lo visto cedería esta noche, así que sin remordimiento alguno decidí seguir con la discusión

**-pero… ¡¡lo GANÉ!! Así que lo merezco**

-**GANAMOS**- me corrigió

-**al fin entendiste burro, ambos somos dueños de la canasta**

**-escucha bien**- me dijo- **N-O L-A M-E-R-E-C-E-S**

-¿**por qué?**

**-porque tú tienes como conseguir todo eso**- me indicó la canasta

-¡**bruto! ¿Tienes mascotas?**

**-no**- contestó extrañado ante la pregunta

Dejé la canasta en el suelo- **50% de descuento en la visita al veterinario para su mascota**- le leí y luego me lo guardé en la cartera de mano que tenía

-**con esas andamos**- dijo en tono suspicaz- **¿te gustas los autos?**

**-no…**

**-70% de descuento en su próximo cambio de aceite y lavado de vehículo**- leyó

**-¿desde cuando tienes auto?-** quise saber

**-¡ja! yo no tonta… mi papá y una ayuda para él no es mal recibida**- se metió el cuponcito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

Así estuvimos intercambiando descuentos por más de 10 minutos mientras todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor. Al rato dejamos la canasta en el suelo vacía, la junta se estaba poniendo aburrida y nos fuimos. Sentimos un leve sonido de dolor, no quisimos voltear porque de seguro era un chico o una chica que había tropezado con la famosa canastita, ambos reímos. Por poco y nos paralizamos, compartimos una sonrisa sin peleas de por medio. Nos asustamos ambos

-**ehhmmm… llamaré al chofer**- dije para cambiar el pensamiento

-**mmm ¿qué te parece si te llevo en lo que una persona normal va**?- evitó que marcara algún numero en mi celular

**-¿ehh?**

**-ya sabes… vayamos en metro**- contestó

-**pero…**

**-tu casa no queda lejos de aquí**- me afirmó para cambiar esa preocupación por las distancias

**-¿y la tuya?-** me preocupé en serio

-**mmm… qué va… así sí que te cobro la idea de tu chofer**- me soltó sin anestesia

**-¡je! Pásate de listo**- le dije seria- **pero… igual es más seguro**- reflexioné

**-¿qué dices?-** me sonrió de medio lado, yo… desvié mi vista hacia abajo

**-¿qué más puede ocurrir? Viniste al lugar de los locos Adams creo que te lo debo**

-**jaja… bien pensado Rukia**

No debía ser tan tarde puesto que aún andaba gente en las calles, era de noche eso sí y hacía un poco de frío. Froté mis brazos, yo que sabía que cambiará de planes y en vez de ir en un calientito auto, me iría en metro

Sentí un peso en mis hombros abrigador

-**ten… ponte esto… después de todo es más tuyo que mío**

**-gracias…-** Ichigo me había puesto su saco para que el aire frío no calara tanto en mi piel.

No se que era peor, ¿el aire frío o su varonil perfume embriagador?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡¡¡Hola niñas/os!!! Primero que todo muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejados. La autora intelectual de eso (I) nunca pensó que su historia causaría tanto éxito… de verdad muchas gracias, nos dan el aliento para seguir más adelante. Segundo perdón por la demora en actualizar, es que nos estamos acercando a final de semestre y los certámenes, solemnes, test, etc, etc, etc, nos tienen súper atareadas… y es un cacho… pero bueno todo sea por sacar la profesión que queremos**

**Muchas gracias a Naoko Tendo, RukiaxUchiha (en realidad el IchixHime es una %&#), ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, liss-33, ****Tsukishirohime-chan****, Lizi, ****Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****story love**** (jajaja… ¿tanto gusto por el pelirrojo?), ****luna-chan15****, y ****Uchiha Katze**** (no me fijé si esta vez teníamos tanto modismo, espero que no =))**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿descarriado?¿fome? ¿demasiado infantil la parte de la torre de galletas y crema? ¿se imaginaban a Shuuhei como el chico lindo y sexy..? si tampoco cuesta tanto… ¿se imaginaban a Yachiru ya crecida? XD**

**Bien… esperamos ansiosas sus reviews… sólo queda un capítulo que no tardará tanto en subirse…**

**Cuídense…**

**xoxo **

**I&P**

P:D: perdonen las faltas de ortografía


	3. Traeme a la vida

_CAPITULO 3 –- "TRAEME A LA VIDA"_

PARTE IX: EL METRO

Se podía confesar que era mi primera vez en el metro y eso que ya era una mayorcita para esa clase de "_eventos_". Había andado en auto, avión, tren pero no en metro. Me sentí una fracasada por ser tan poco sencilla pero tan exclusivista

-**yo pago**- me detuvo Ichigo- **fue mi idea**

-**ok**

Pasamos los tickets por las ranuritas. Había harta gente por estas horas, nos metimos apenas

-**en la siguiente estación se bajan casi todos**-me dijo cuando notó mi cara de aturdimiento

-**te creeré…**

**-afírmate de algún fierro, puedes caerte**- me advirtió

Tomé el más cercano, se sentía como mojado… de seguro era sudor. Me dio como asco pero no me solté. Luego me limpiaría las manos, ahora no quería caerme. Estaba caluroso allí dentro, de seguro por todos los que íbamos.

Comenzó a andar, me fui un poco hacia el lado pero Ichigo era muy atento con mi equilibrio así que me enderezó.

Recorrí con la vista el vagón, había de todo…publicidad, gente leyendo, escuchando música, conversando, algunos durmiendo y otros como gente enamorada: besándose y esas cosas que por el momento me tenían como en estado de alerta, mi mente quería volar y darme una perturbadora imagen parecida con mi compañero de cabellera naranja, no la dejé, ya era suficiente lo pasado esta noche

Pasamos unas tres estaciones antes de bajarnos. Un hombre decía las estaciones a través de unos parlantes. Gente iba y venia

**-¿estás cansada?-** me dijo Ichigo al bajar

-**es raro…**

**-¿qué cosa?-** cuestionó curioso

-**no se… todo esto**

**-¿a qué te refieres? Cada cosa que dices es enredada**

**-es que… nunca me había subido al metro**- confesé avergonzada

-**ahh… eso era fácil de suponer, yo que tu no me avergonzaría**

**-¿por qué?**- no lo entendía en absoluto

-**porque has nacido en lujos, el metro no resulta necesario para ti**

**-mmm…**

**-pero… estoy casi seguro que no era precisamente el metro lo que te parecía raro, hay algo más**

Miré hacia el suelo, por primera vez fui consciente del dolor de pies del cual era víctima. Aún así, eso no era excusa para evadir el análisis de Ichigo

-**no encuentro manera para no relacionarme contigo**- Le expliqué de una vez por todas- **o sea… siempre estás vinculado a mí es tan raro**

Fijó su vista al cielo y agregó- **pensé que nunca lo notarías**

**-¿notar qué?**- me urdí

-**que algo raro pasa con nosotros**… -comentó con total calma

Nos sentamos en una placita que estaba a la salida de la estación del metro. Estaba ya de noche, pero nadie quería alejarse

-**quizás… sería bueno que tratáramos de evitarnos**- sugerí

**-¿eh?-** me miró

-**por el bien tuyo… yo no soy alguien que te ayudará con tus planes de graduarte, al contrario el juntarte conmigo sólo los arruinará**

**-¿arruinar**?- dijo en un tono cortante

¡¡Oh rayos!! como se lo explico para que su cabeza de chorlito becada lo entienda.

-**si te siguen viendo conmigo querrán alejarte y que mejor que arruinar sus estudios**

**-¿eh?**

Estúpido Ichigo no me lo está haciendo nada fácil… no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a esos tres amigos becados que tuvieron que irse de Soul Society porque eso lobos no querían que estuviera conmigo… y yo la muy tonta no hice nada por ellos

-¡**que no entiendes! Ichigo no podemos ser amigos… el invitarte fue un error**- dije lo último más para mí que para él. No podía permitir que algo parecido le pasara

Me tomó por lo hombros y me acercó a él. Al inicio me asusté, luego me puse nerviosa y al último me avergoncé y eso duró un buen rato

-**no quieres que te vean ser amiga de un becado ¿verdad?**

**-¡que! Nooo…. No es eso-** traté de aclarar

-**olvídalo… yo fui el tonto que se guió por la simpatía y la preocupación que me generabas**

**-¿simpatía y preocupación?-** reflexioné- **¿te genero preocupación? Pues… pues ¡¡yo sé defenderme!!**- le dije un poco molesta

-**no… ¡no sabes**!- se alteró- **siempre tratas de sacar a tus amigos de sus problemas! ¿qué no vez que tú tienes problemas?**- me gritó

Le dio en el clavo

-**no te metas en mi vida como si me conocieras**- le grité

Titubeó por unos minutos y yo me arrepentí. De lo agresiva que podía ser

-**cuanto me gustaría que me dejases ayudarte**- dijo de forma calmada

**-¿a qué?-**dije respirando agitadamente. A esas alturas estábamos lo más alejados el uno del otro

-**a salvarte**

**-¿de qué?**

**-de los errores que puedes cometer, cuando te sientas tan presionada por tu entorno**

**-y… si fuera eso ¿Cuándo ocurrirá**?- levanté mi ceja en señal de dudosa credibilidad

-**en este mismo momento**

¿Y si que tenía razón? ¿Iba a ignorar esa fuerte atracción para así alejarlo a él de todo el embrollo que generaba mi vida?

-**no quiero que…**

**-eso no va a pasar**- me calmó

-**el ser amigos sólo te causará problemas y confusiones**

**-Rukia**… -sonrió- **no eres tan mala como crees**

**-¡¡pero los que me rodean sí!!...** –suspiré- **¿por qué haces todo esto por mí? **

**-no se… porque algo me dice que lo haga**

**-¡baka!**- grité ¿pero por qué lo hice? Ni modo que esperara una confesión romántica de su parte

-**Pero ¿Por qué?-** me dijo confundido y enojado

**-¡no sientas lástima por mí!**

**-¡¡que no es eso!!-** me gritó

-¿**y entonces?**

**-¡que se yo! Pero no es lástima… sólo no cuestiones tanto que te pondrás FEA**- dijo al fin entre bufidos

-¡**baka! Ni que fueras una criatura brillante**

**-¿criatura brillante**? –aguantó la risa

Me puse roja de vergüenza, eso era secreto y se me escapa con este idiota- ¡**mierda! Olvida eso…**

**-naahhh… dime que es**

Caminé rápido con dirección a la casa, en el camino ignoraría sus insistencias para saber más de las criaturas brillantes

**-¡no te importa!** -Le golpeé suavemente en el hombro

**-¡aughh! Tienes una mano pesada**- me reclamó

-**te lo buscaste**- me defendí

-**sólo los niñitos golpean así de fuerte**

**-no soy niñito ¡¡Baaaakaaa!!-** le hice una zancadilla que por poco se cae -**deja de quejarte**

**-¿y tú? ¡¡Deja de ser tan fiera!!**

**-ja…**

**-Ja…**

Entramos a casa, él se quedó observando en silencio. Estudiando casa cosa, con cautela

-¿**quieres tomar algo?-** Le ofrecí

**-¿y sabes ofrecer**?- bromeó

-**idiota**- le dije- ¿**quiere algo o no?**

**-un café por favor**

**-¡uih! Aprendiste una nueva palabra-** me reí para burlarme de él

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero yo sabía que sólo era parte del teatro que lo caracterizaba. Preparé el café no muy cargado… pero lo suficiente para abrigar el cuerpo y en ese momento me puse a pensar en todo lo que yo era, siempre estuve rodeada de las mejores cosas y eso ¿de qué me sirvió? Ahora creo que de nada

Mi corazón es de piedra pura… ¿Cómo revertir? Creo que no hay vuelta atrás… en verdad nunca ha habido vuelta atrás en mi vida, las decisiones no tienen doble dirección, al menos no en mi caso

-**ten**… -le extendí una pequeña tacita de loza

La miró, la tomó con cuidado y me miró**- mmm… esto cabe en una muela**

**-estas son tazas de café menso**

**-no… yo creo que son tazas para que los invitados de vayan luego**

**-¡que dices! ¡¡TARADO!!**

**-claro… mira lo enanas que son… incluso más que tú**

-**basta… si sigues de reclamos te la quito**- me aburrí y lo amenacé

Dio un sorbo y agregó- **pero está bueno así que acepto lo poco**

**-tómatelo y calla porque Ukitake vendrá a recogerte **

**-¿y el no está?**

**-no… fue a dejar al vicepresidente de la compañía al aeropuerto**

**-¿compañía?**- preguntó

-**la misma… de la que yo tendré que hacerme responsable más temprano que tarde**

**-no pareces muy convencida**

**-es complicado**- agregué de forma ida

-**complicado**… -quedó pensando la palabra pues la repitió por un buen rato

-**llegó ya…** -lo saque de sus pensamientos

-**bien…-** se levantó y tomó sus cosas- **mañana te devuelvo la ropa**

**-tu tranquilo… **-le calmé

-**nos vemos**- me dijo

-¡**claro! Cuídate**- lo dejé en la puerta y Ukitake se lo llevó, este le había abierto la puerta de atrás, pero Ichigo le dio unas palmaditas y se sentó en el del copiloto

-**tonto…** -dije. Moví la cabeza para esconder una sincera sonrisa

PARTE X: LA LLEGADA

Era fin de semana y tenía una torre de deberes… entre trabajos, exámenes y las cartas de postulación a universidades… me parecían un castigo de proporciones, nadie se lo merece ni siquiera el resto de los engreídos de Soul Society High School.

Era sábado en la tarde, Matsumoto me llamó para ir a dar una vuelta porque los padres de Hinamori la habían llevado a ver su vestido de graduación que veían con días de anticipación y por supuesto necesitaba de nuestro visto bueno. Le pedí que fuera sólo ella acusando a un dolor de cabeza imaginario, ella lo creyó, o al menos eso creo

Tocaron a mi puerta - **¿señorita?**- era uno de los sirvientes de la casa

-**adelante…**

**-una llamada…** -me entregó el teléfono inalámbrico

-**gracias**

Casi nadie excepto familiares llamaban a ese teléfono, todo el resto llamaba a mi celular. La idea de que fuese alguien de la familia resultaba inútil y estresante porque ellos sólo daban señales de vida a fin de mes para ver las cuentas y generalmente hablaban con el ama de llaves y así se enteraban de paso por mí.

**-¿alo?**

**-hola…**

Conocí esa voz tal como de adiestramiento se tratara. Es como si fuese un animalito al cual le enseñaban a reconocer a su amo, ¡pero claro! Yo ni loca sería su mascota, sólo es una comparación odiosa para describir la reacción química-física que generaba. Pasé por cuatro estados: sorpresa, duda, inarticulación y vergüenza. Lo noté porque el color de mis mejillas frente al espejo varió

**-¿Ichigo?**

**-el mismo**

**-¿y esto? ¿Quién te dio mi número? ¿Qué… que quieres?**- estaba muy confundida y estaba por lo mismo en todo mi derecho al querer bombardearlo con preguntas

-**mmm… veamos… teléfono, Ukitake, hablar**- contestó

-**increíble… pobre Unitake, ya lo verá**

**-yo le insistí**- defendió

Me sorprendí ¿para qué tanto con mi número? ¿Realmente quería hablarme? Esas preguntas preferí no hacerlas puesto que la entonación podía ser mal interpretada… muy malinterpretada si se trata del cabeza de chorlito

**-¿cómo estas?**- traté de sonar como cotidiana, sin embargo, las cuerdas vocales me engañaron y flaquearon un poco a causa del disimulo frustrado

-**bien… ¿y tu?**

**-etto… bien ¿qué haces?**- quise saber

-**hablar**- me contestó tontamente

**-¡meh! Antes… retrasado**

**-¡oye! Más cuidado que gasto mi dinero por ti así que se amable**- me reclamó

-**baka…**

**-estaba tratando de hacer los deberes**- retomó la conversación

-**También estaba en eso mismo**- Coincidí

**-¿y como vas?** – me preguntó

-**más o menos, matemática me da dolor de cabeza**- reclamé

-**ni que lo digas**- me apoyó

-¡**ahh! Pero si tu eres becado… deberías ser inteligente**

Gritó por el teléfono- **¡¡¿quée?!!**

**-¿cómo no sabes mate?**- me burlé de nuevo

-**me acabas de decir que tu también eres mala en matemáticas… de que te ríes niña… ¡¡si estamos iguales!!**

**-dicen que los hombres tienes más desarrollados los números que las mujeres, deberías preocuparte y ver si realmente eres hombre**- le dije simulando un perfecto tono preocupado y meloso

Se sintió una pausa, lo hice enojar ¡genial!- **procura no usar tanto tu cerebro para pensar estupideces y úsalo para pasar matemática**

**-¡ja! Quien dice**

**-eres muy molesta**

**-y tu un hentai**

Escuché una risa a través del auricular- **querrás decir… buen compañero**

**-ohh… si dos veces… me psicopateas mi número, amenazas a mi chofer quien sabe como y te crees un buen compañero**

-**sólo era para saber de ti tonta y segundo tu chofer me lo dio sin chistar mucho así que no reclames**

**-¡bien!**

**-¡bien!**

Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, ambos caímos en carcajadas. Llevábamos 10 minutos hablando puras estupideces sin mayor comprensión. Estábamos realmente jodidos

-¿**quieres salir?-** me preguntó cuando su risa había calmado

-**hoy no… tengo que hacer solicitudes ¿las hiciste?**

**-aaug! Si pero eleve sólo para la U de Tokyo**

**-ya veo… ¿para que carreras?**

**-para todas en realidad… estoy confundido además aún no estoy seguro si quiero seguir estudiando en una Universidad… ¿y tú te decidiste?**

Pensé mi respuesta- **administración, después de todo al cumplir los 18 me haré cargo del legado familiar**

Una nueva pausa nació, pero Ichigo la interrumpió con su masculina voz

**-¿y te gusta?**

Odiaba esa pregunta porque me hacía creer que dudaban de mis capacidades y verdaderos deseos, lo más probable… eran sólo malas interpretaciones mías, pero aún así me incomodaba

-**no soy muy buena en negocios, pero al salir del colegio tendré que madurar y no tengo otra opción**

**-ahh… me parece que nunca tuviste opciones**- dijo de modo tajante. Como si hubiese atravesado mi mente y encontrado más respuestas de las que yo misma encontré

-**supongo que acertaste**

**-¿no te dan deseos de cambiar?**

**-antes sí… pero ahora no; tengo a muchas personas bajo mi tutela y la verdad no les deseo fallar**- confesé honestamente. En verdad con Ichigo estábamos formando una buena comunicación aunque ambos nos opusiéramos, bueno más yo que él. Pero negar que nos entendiéramos era hacernos los ciegos sabiendo lo que veíamos

-**dentro de todo eres muy madura**- bromeó

-**y tú… una persona muy metiche**

**-¡ah! ¡No te pongas!**

**-no molestes**

Tratamos de resolver algunos ejercicios por teléfono. La verdad ninguno de los dos podíamos hacerle frente a menos que me estuviera engañando claro, nos dimos por vencidos

-**el lunes bien temprano en la mañana copiaré la tarea**- dije en tono de resignación

-**te sigo…** -me apoyó

-**Ichigo…**

**-¿eh?**

**-debo cortar, tengo cosas que hacer**

**-ok… yo tendré que irme también… no quiero que mis hermanas se enteren de que hablo con una chica**

**-¿por qué?**- era más que obvio el querer averiguar la razón de esa urgencia

-**porque a Yuzu se le podría escapar frente a mi padre o Karin podría chantajearme para no decirle… y eso no es bueno**

**-¿por qué?**- parecía niña pequeña

-**es una larga historia**

**-en tal caso… otro día me la contarás… que estés bien**

**-tú también**

Ambos colgamos, me senté en el suelo y me puse a pensar.

Con Ichigo me sentía bien, podía ser yo misma sin aparentar algo. En realidad era un buen chico, un poco agresivo, impulsivo, mal humorado… suspiré… a pesar de todo algo había nacido entre ambos… algo que nos hacía bien y que indistintamente necesitábamos

¿qué dirían en el instituto? Luego de la junta quien sabe que rumores corrían… no quería que lo lastimarán y menos sabiendo lo importante que comenzaba a ser para mí

-**señorita Rukia**

Una de las sirvientas bajó en picada con el celular en sus manos, por poco y se cae

-¿**qué pasa Kiyone?**

**-no sé si es la señorita Hinamori o Matsumoto… pero desean hablarle**

**-oh… gracias**

**-si ¿alo? ¿Qué hay?**- daba lo mismo averiguar quién era… las dos pensaban igual

-**una fiesta, en la casa de Ikaku, el chico que se rasura la cabeza, ese que vive una casa después de ti… ¿no oíste la música?**

**-mmm… no, estaba ocupada**- traté de excusarme

-**vamos, Hinamori y yo ya estamos camino a tu casa**

Era Matsumoto quien había tomado el control, me mosqueaban ambas cuando hacían esas cosas. Aguantarlas a estas alturas era todo un desafío

-**no se chicas… tengo mucho que hacer**

**-como sabemos que odias mate le pedimos a Kira Izuru el tontito ese que nos enviara sus respuestas y te rebotamos el mail**

**-¿eh?**

Admito que agradecía enormemente su preocupación. Pero me cargaba el hecho que abusaran de chicos que eran buenos en las materias. Por eso implementé un nuevo sistema "premiar a los abusados" si… o sea ellos nos daban una ayuda y nosotros los premiábamos con alguna cita. Generalmente eran chicos tímidos y retraídos así que salir con alguna chica top de la Soul Society era todo un sueño

Las chicas no se hacían problemas ya que todas adquirían ciertos beneficios estudiantiles… ¡ah! no mal interpretar eran sólo citas de agradecimiento en la cafetería del instituto nada de tráfico de chicas o cosas hentai

-**esta vez le pedimos a Senna**

**-ah… bueno gracias chicas**

**-¿entonces irás?**

**-sí en agradecimiento**

**-¡lindaaa! Besitos**- hicieron sonar una imitación de besos que parecían indiferencia. Arrugué los ojos en señal de rechazo y obvio, alejé el celular de mis oídos. Luego de todo ese espectáculo de cariño colgaron y respiré hondo

"_Hola:_

_No preguntes mucho de cómo llegó esto, pero sólo confía… te ayudará_

_Que estés bien_

_Rukia_

_P.D: yo también tengo mis medios para averiguar datos de personas. El mail es solo una cosa mínima que puedo hacer, yo que tu comienzo a quitar esa manta de osito con la que duermes por las noches"_

Luego de recibir la llamada de las chicas opté por ayudar a Ichigo también… así que le pedí a Ukitake que me ayudara con su dirección y fue así como tenía su mail; cosa fácil para alguien que poseía casi un Imperio en Japón

Pinché su celular ya que había quedado respaldo en el teléfono de mi casa y para mayor seguridad le envié un mensaje de texto avisándole de la nueva ayudadita

Copié la tarea y luego me senté a escuchar música mientras esperaba a las chicas

Sentí un chirrido de vasos, me asusté y me apuré a ver de dónde venía ese ruido. Era de la entrada, ahí estaba Kiyone, Hinamori y Matsumoto en el suelo… la primera con un ataque de nervios donde balbuceaba disculpas y mis dos "amigas" gritando y con pedacitos de cristales en la cabeza

-¡**augh! ¡Tonta! ¡No pones cuidado!-**le reclamaban Hinamori y Matsumoto

-**señoritas… lo… lo…**

**-¡cállate! Estu**…-iban a contraatacar

**-¡no le falten el respeto! Ya pidió disculpas así que ¡ya está!**- me enojé con ellas, se portaban siempre bien conmigo y con la gente que estaba a mi lado

-**sólo… mantenla lejos**-dijo Hinamori quien ayudó a Matsumoto a sacudirse. Ambas fueron a la sala de estar a esperarme

-**señorita… que vergüenza**

**-tu tranquila Kiyone que ya pasó**- La anime

Volví con las chicas un poco fastidiada. Pero era experta en colocar caras falsas, así que simulé pasar por alto sus niñerías

-¿**vamos?**-me dijeron a coro

-**sí…**

Me miraron con recelo ante la poca preocupación por una apariencia Chic, les hice muecas para que de tal manera notaran mi negación ante un cambio

-**hoy… ni lo sueñen, ya salir es mucho**

**-vale… vale… vamos**

Al abrir la puerta me llevé una sorpresa magna. ¿Quién pensaría que llegaría? Las chicas quedaron en shock, no articularon palabra. Yo para que decir, estaba tan sorprendida como ellas

-**Ichigo…** -dije al fin. Estaba ahí en el umbral de la puerta con aire despreocupado, tal como me agradaba

Parte XI: INTO THE FIRE

-**hola… pensé que no saldrías**- dijo ignorando por completo mi incredulidad y el shock de las chicas

**-¿eh?**- dije

-¿**me escuchas?-** golpeó mi cabeza haciendo un toc-toc

-**yo había enviado… un…-**dije hablando a medias

-**ahh… si… Luego de recibirlo me vine para acá**

**-¿por qué?**- ya estaba retomando la compostura, de las otras dos ni hablar, parecían estatuas de yeso. Como que no creían que mi comunicación con Ichigo llegara tan lejos

Estiró la mano y sacó una pequeña cajita- **quería agradecértelo**

**-pe… pero**

**-no preguntaré como llegó eso a tus manos, así que no preguntes como conseguí esta actitud para venir a dártelo**

Lo iba a abrir, pero dije – **solo una cosa**

**-¿sí?**- quiso saber

-**sea lo que sea promete que no es robado**- le pregunté o más bien le rogué que no fuese así

-¡**baka! Soy pobre pero aún no recurro a eso**

**-ahh…**- respiré. Al abrirlo me sorprendí, era una bellota tallada que se podía abrir así como un guardapelo, en su interior tenía una mariposa hecha de piedrecillas negras brillantes. Tenía todas las intenciones de ser un brazalete

**-¿lo… hiciste tu?**- pregunté

-**el año pasado fue lo primero que hice cuando comencé a aprender tallado en madera…-** me explicó

-**sorprendente… está muy lindo**

**-pero no te mal acostumbres **– advirtió

-**só… sólo no molestes**- aluciné cuando me puse el brazalete. Se veía excelente- **chicas… ¡hey!**- las hice participar, ya era momento que su estado de shock auto inducido acabase

**-¿qué…?**- dijo Matsumoto de pronto

**-¿qué les parece?-**mostré mi regalo

Lo examinaron con cuidado, con los ojos agudizados. Yo suspiré, me estaban tirando la mano

-**está original**…-comentó la rubia sin darle mucha butaca al artesano

-**pero… prada hace cosas mejores**- interrumpió Hinamori de modo poco cortes. Ichigo lo notó, como era de esperar en la lista de reacciones de este tipo, no me extrañó que respondiera

-¿**prada eh? Bueno yo usé madera y piedras de rio y no cuesta tan caro como eso que nombraste**

-**que ignorante, es una marca de ropa**-lo desafió la chica

-**ahh… en casa sólo compramos ropa que está en oferta ¡y claro! Mis hermanas comparten la ropa… espero no ofender**

**-gentuza siempre anda aspirando a ser más**

**-¡ya mejor vamos!**- animé, porque Hinamori e Ichigo estaban tirando chispitas por sus ojos, así es que antes que Troya explotara en Japón decidí calmar los ánimos porque ambos parecían atentos ante cualquier movimiento del otro. Al menos Matsumoto me apoyó y cooperó para calmar el ambiente

-**ya… no quiero llegar tarde**- rogó

Ambos miraron para cualquier lado, de modo poco amable

**-¿quieres ir**?- le pregunté a Ichigo. ¡Pero si hace rato rogaba porque Hinamori y él no se volviesen a juntar y ahora lo invitaba a una fiesta donde era obvio que se toparían!

-**no gracias, sólo venía a entregar eso y darte las gracias**

Se volvió serio de un repente. Alzó la mano en señal de despedida, sólo yo y Matsumoto correspondimos. Hinamori ya estaba sentada en el auto con Ukitake

Cerré todo y la seguimos, al salir de la casa miré la dirección que había tomado Ichigo, pero ya no estaba. Me sentí un poco decepcionada; pensé que… en realidad no sé porqué pensé que estaría afuera esperando por mí. De seguro fueron pensamientos estúpidos e intrusos que caían de vez en cuando a mí cabeza

-**señoritas… ¿Dónde las llevo?**

**-primero salgamos al centro, tengo que encontrarme con alguien-** Ordenó Hinamori. Yo la miré confundida, Matsumoto no tanto

-¿**qué no íbamos donde Ikaku?**

**-sí, pero hay que concurrir con algo**- se excusó

**-¡uff!**- gruñí

Ella fue guiando a Ukitake por las calles y de pronto nos encontramos en un supermercado. Sólo que Hinamori se bajó y entró por una puerta que daba al lado

Yo paré en seco a Matsumoto, pasé a tocar su gran delantera… augghh… asco… sacudí la mano, obvie el asunto y la miré intrigada, quise saber que andaba tramando la descarriada de Momo

**-¿qué es todo esto?**

**-ahh… ¿eh?**

**-no te hagas ¿vale?**

**-compra habanos**- me confesó

-¿**y por qué?**

**-se le metió en la cabeza que Toushiro la va a tomar más en cuenta si fuma como chimenea**

**-¿y eso quien se lo metió en la cabeza?**

-**bueno… me parece que interpretó mal cuando le dijiste que debía parecer demasiado infantil a los ojos de Toushiro que ya era universitario y buscó alguna excusa que la mostrase más mujer**

Me llevé la mano a la frente- **¡que idiota! eso era para que dejara ese capricho, pero veo que le agarró duro**

**-sí…**

**-¿ha fumado antes?**

**-me contó que cuando fue a la última reunión de la sociedad, unos amigos le enseñaron o algo así**

Me rasqué la cabeza, moví mis dedos. Signos clásicos de una ola de mal genio

**-¡¡que tonta!!-** me enfurecí, por un hombre hacer todo ese escándalo me resultaba muy molesto. Así que ya vería esa chica tonta, para mí hay varias cosas imperdonables como arrastrarse, llorar y sufrir desmedidamente por un hombre. Pecados imperdonables para una mujer ¿cómo se rebajan así?

-**listo, vámonos**- subió la susodicha al auto

-**bájate**- le dije de modo sereno

-¿**qué rayos Rukia?**- me preguntó sorprendida, no entendía bien mis palabras. Aunque la verdad no había mucho que comprender

-**deja esa mierda que tienes en ese paquete o no vamos a ningún lado**- volví a hablar con las mismas palabras, pero esta vez más duras

-**mmm… ¿qué dices?**

**-ya escuchaste Momo… Matsumoto me contó lo que planeas hacer para supuestamente conquistar a Toushiro**

-**pero Rangiku…-** le reclamó Hinamori a nuestra amiga. No se veía defraudada, sino más bien molesta

Suspire y me dirigí a ella nuevamente- **tranquila, somos amigas y esto tenemos que solucionarlo como tal**

**-¿Qué vamos a solucionar? ¡¡eh!!**- estaba un tanto alterada. Se notaba porque balbuceaba palabras y movía sus manos

-**tu estupidez ¿vas a destruir tus pulmones, tus dientes y tu piel sólo por un chico?**- le pregunté

-**sólo será una vez**- se defendió

-**se que no es la primera vez que haces esto ¿acaso te vas a drogar por que el también lo hace?**

**-no es eso… es que quiero que me tome atención…**- confesó

-¿**atención? Momo las cosas no funcionan así**

**-y… entonces…-**hipeó, estaba comenzando a llorar. Me dio pena, pero a la vez rabia porque sufrir así por un amor no correspondido no era justo

-**has intentado durante tres meses llamar su atención, atraerlo, pero la verdad es que él no quiere tener algo contigo. De lo contrario ya hubiese buscado algún tipo de acercamiento**

Al contrario de lo que imaginé, no se lo tomó a mal. De hecho sonrió un poco apenada. Pensé que lloraría o algo, pero estaba controlando muy bien sus emociones.

-**ahora entiendo… no me di cuenta que intentaba cosas que yo sola jamás probaría**- reflexionó

-**Hinamori…**-me cayó mi lado sensible y de verdad me emocioné. Sin embargo no lloré, guarde la compostura. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Últimamente estaba siendo muy sensible a todo lo externo y por primera vez sentí una enorme necesidad de preocuparme de la gente que me rodeaba. El escudo protector de emociones se había roto completamente. Creí que eso jamás ocurriría pero inesperadamente sucedió. Y al contrario de lo que antes pensé, en vez de hacerme débil me hizo sentir verdaderamente fuerte

-¿**vamos a la fiesta?-** dije para amenizar el ambiente. Hinamori ya había botado el paquete de habanos al tacho de la basura

**-¿y… que tal si vamos a Starbucks a tomarnos un café helado?**- sugirió Matsumoto. Ella tenía su genio y también a veces reaccionaba de muy mala manera, pero aún así era de trato más fácil, escuchaba más y también era más conciliadora, a diferencia de Momo.

**-¡¡ME ENCANTA LA IDEA!!**- alenté la situación. Me sentía con botox en la cara porque me costó un mundo lograr verme tan divertida y entusiasta

Así cambiamos de parecer, nadie se preocupó mucho por ir a esa fiesta, ni tampoco nos enteramos que pasó allí, Que chismes nacieron, cuantos chicos y chicas hicieron más de lo debido o cuantos litros de cerveza, ron, whisky u otros absorbieron sus cuerpos. Ahora no resultaba importante y tampoco atractivo…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola! Esta vez no tarde tanto… espero que perdonen si la demora, pero ahora si que se viene el final. Tenía intenciones de terminar de actualizar en este capítulo pero eran ¡¡más de 20 páginas!! Y no sé si eso está permitido así que el último capítulo se viene pronto… más pronto de lo que ustedes creen**

**Este capitulo fue un poco extraño… como que Ichigo y Rukia aun no demuestran amor así directamente pero ¿Cuándo lo han hecho?... ¿¡¡¡por qué Tite no coloca nada de eso en el manga!!!? Algún reencuentro.. pero bueno habrá que esperar…**

**Otra pregunta ¿saben si ya está en Internet FADE TO BLACK? Tengo muuuchas ganas de verla**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos: MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS… Y TAMBIEN MUUUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN O LEYERON ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA…DE VERDAD MUUUCHAS GRACIAS… PRINCIPALMENTE:**

**story love****: ¿así que amas a Renji ah?.... y ¿Dónde dejas a Tatsuki?.... ¿lo compartes o lo prefieres para ti solita? Muchas gracias por el review, en serio… la repartición de boletos fue un chiste, pero hace que su relación sea más graciosa**

**Tsukishirohime-chan****: gracias por las correcciones ortográficas… nunca he sido buena para eso de los puntos… ojalá y Word pudiera corregir eso también pero no es mágico… lamentable ¬¬ bien… Ichigo no es muy romántico que digamos… así que beso todavía no se viene**

**liss-33: obviamente iba a seguir!!!! Es que era imposible meterme a pasar en limpio la historia hace tiempo… ahora estoy más libre, por eso el epílogo se viene tan pronto. Obviamente que Rukia tiene competencia… pero no se da cuenta… debería ser más perceptiva no??**

**Uchiha Katze****: es que su actitud no se puede cambiar, pero aunque sea lento igual lo queremos… Rukia no se si ceda ante la tentación… o tal vez sí… ¿Quién sabe? Se viene, se viene**

**Naoko tendo: gracias por la comprensión, aqui he vuelto con la continuación…. ¿terminaste tu semestre? Yo creo que sí…. Por eso estoy aprovechando de actualizar jijiji gracias por tu review**

**RukiaxUchiha****: jajajaja en todo caso… gracias por tu review… y no te preocupes por la baba… creo que ya está lleno de eso… por lo menos por mí digo…. XD**

**Gracias a todos de verdad… nos encontramos en el epilogo**

**Cuídense**

**xoxo**

**I&P**


	4. Until you understand

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no nos pertenece…

_**EPÍLOGO-- "UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND"**_

XXX

XXX

XXX

-¿**eh?**

**-conteste señorita Kuchiki **

Estaba en la fascinante clase de matemática que me ponía los nervios de punta.

Estamos por salir, pronto sería verano. Tengo mucho miedo porque voy a terminar la secundaria, los resultados de las postulaciones están hoy. Hay mucho en que pensar, creo que me voy a volver loca y para variar el señor Komamura quería terminar con toda la materia, todo el resto de los maestros habían finalizado sus clases y ahora sólo nos despedían, pero claro Komamura estaba en un maravilloso plan de aturdirnos hasta el final

-**eehhh… haber**

¡ugh! No sabía mucho de funciones, la verdad no entendía nada. Lo único que hacía bien era copiar gráficos de la pizarra que hacía con reglas y lápices de colores. Ocupaba todas mis técnicas para entender, pero la verdad mi cerebro se había cerrado.

-**creo que es… x es igual a b más menos raíz de 4ac menos b al cuadrado dividido por 2a**- dije con mucha inseguridad y no es para menos si de verdad era un desastre matemático viviente

-**sí, está bien**

Abrí los ojos de pura sorpresa, había dado correcta una respuesta. ¡ja! Estaba sobrada de cariño con todo eso. Ahora podía graduarme con tranquilidad, me salvó una ecuación cuadrática.

-**Rukia… Rukia… deja de dormir, la clase terminó**- Hinamori y Matsumoto me despertaron ¿me había quedado dormida? Que pasaba en este mundo.

-**etto… ¿por casualidad el maestro Komamura me preguntó algo?-** quise saber si mi actuación perfecta en matemáticas era real o sólo había sido un sueño de gloria. Ambas se miraron extrañadas, ya sabía la respuesta

-**la verdad es que no… él pasó el último de materia que quedaba y luego nos dejó el tiempo libre… tu dormías como un oso, por poco y botas saliva**- comentó Matsumoto

Bien el sueño de gloria fue sólo una ilusión y que buena había sido, por poco y me creo el cuento

-¿**vieron a Ichigo?**

Les pregunté a unos compañeros que salían de la clase continua en matemática. Nunca entendí porque para ese ramo separaban a las chicas de los chicos, y fue un misterio existencial que nunca tuvo respuesta

Con el tiempo los compañeros comenzaron a acostumbrarse a él y a que fuese un becado y que en cierto modo yo compartiera con él. Pero aún así habían algunos que se negaban a aceptarlo; a Ichigo poco le importaba porque compartía con pocos, eso era más que suficiente para él y para mí el verlo bien me resultaba cada día más importante

-**dentro Rukia**

Renji- el primer chico que me regaló flores- era uno de los chicos con los que compartía. Fue el primero que le habló, sin pensar en su condición de becado lo recibió bien

**-¿Qué hay Ichigo?**

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, en silencio y mirando al suelo, con suerte había arreglado su bolso

-¡**te estoy hablando! ¡Contesta**!- le grité

**-¿eh?-** me contestó al fin

-¿**vamos a ver los resultados?**

Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que ambos veríamos nuestros resultados para darnos apoyo moral

-**eh… no sé si quiera verlos**- confesó

-¿**Qué?-** Me sorprendí, ahora se arrepentía. No me iba a dejar plantada

-**ve tú**

Parecía un robot, miraba al suelo y decía cosas como si las leyese

**-¡¡¿tienes miedo?!!-** grité

-**etto…**

**-¡ja! El gran Ichigo… ¿tiene miedo?-**puse la voz melosa que odiaba

**-¡sí y qué! ¿Me iré a la hoguera?**

-¡**no! Pero que tonto eres**

**-¿¡tonto?!**

**-vamos … estaremos juntos en esto**

**-pero…**

**-¡vamos! Se hombre y deja de comportante como un niño, vez están saliendo todos, eso quiere decir que podemos ir porque no habrá muchos ahí**

**-es que yo**

**-¡vamos!**- lo tiré de su asiento y lo empujé- llegó el momento

Lo obligué a caminar… iba tieso y pálido como un mármol. Cargué con su mochila y además tenía que empujarlo para que caminara. Doble trabajo: estaba tensa y además fui víctima de sus nervios para saber mis resultados ¡no era justo!

**-¡¡Rukiaaaa!!**

Eran Momo y Rangiku que sonreían con dirección a nosotros en el pasillo

-**chicas…**

-**hola… Ichigo… ¿Cómo están**?- Matsumoto nos saludó, pero Hinamori sólo hizo un gesto amable al pelinaranja, iba en su sangre el ser fría con él, al principio me incomodaba pero luego me di cuenta que juntar el aceite con el agua y hacerlos uno era sólo un trabajo errado

-**¿Cómo te fue?**- me preguntó Hinamori

-**no lo sé… recién vamos ¿y a ustedes?**

-**entré a literatura en la U de Tokio**- me contó Matsumoto muy contenta, era lo que quería hacer desde hace muchos años y la verdad tenía vocación

-¿**y tu Momo?**

**-me iré a viajar a Europa, mis papás me dijeron que me diera un año, porque la verdad no sabía que estudiar**

**-bueno les deseamos mucha suerte**- Nos dijo la rubia y así se fueron

Lo que buscábamos estaba allí pegado en el mural. Ya no quedaba nadie. Nos quedamos como estatuas frente al papel a una distancia en la que ninguno pudo ver

-**bien…**

**-bien…**

**-¿Cómo hacemos esto?-**le dije

-**a las tres**- enroscó sus manos

-**de acuerdo**

-**1… 2… y… 3**- dijimos a coro. Nos acercamos a la lista y como estábamos en orden no dudé en encontrarme. Describir las reacciones que sentí sería un completo desafío. Sólo grité

-¡¡**quedé!! ¡¡¡quedé!!!, ugh esas dos no me dijeron grrr**

Le abracé sin pensarlo mucho y me puse a saltar. Lugo me percaté que él no me seguía

-¿**qué pasa?**

**-mira…-**colocó su dedo sobre su nombre

**-¿eh?...-**miré

-**mira…**

No sé que me dio, pero me emocioné. Eran muchos sentimientos los que tenía

-**que… das… te**- musité

-**Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 años, escuela de elite Yamamoto Genryusai, aceptado**- leyó

Había decidido que la Universidad no le daba lo que realmente buscaba. Entró al taller de Kempachi y se dio cuenta que lo suyo era ser instructor de técnicas legendarias, siguiendo la doctrina de un "Shinigami"

Kempachi lo animó a postular a la institución, luego de dudarlo y de muchas discusiones conmigo probó suerte y quedó. Se ganó una beca de talento, cuando se fue a probar fue el mismo Yamamoto quien lo felicitó por su desempeño

-¿**vamos?**- dije

Sus colores habían vuelto y se notaba más humano, me tranquilicé, esta vez podía andar consciente

-**de acuerdo… ¿qué haces hoy?**

**-ir a ver a Hanatarou**

Hana mi amigo, lo iba a ver todos los fines de semana, o al menos eso intentaba. Estuvimos dos meses sin contacto alguno, pero luego fue él mismo quien a través de una enfermera me pidió que fuera a verlo, que ya estaba mejorando y era cierto, se notaba distinto y yo me sentía cómoda como antes

-**quisiera que nos juntáramos**

**-¿te parece como a las 8? No podemos trasnochar porque mañana hay que ir al instituto**

**-bien, nos vemos**-dijo

Cada uno se fue por su propio camino, encendí mi Ipod yo lo usaba para relajarme.

Miré al cielo, contenta. Pasé de ser una popular sin sentimientos a una normal con corazón latiendo, eso se sentía bien

-**hoy no es fin de semana**

**-lo sé, pero vine a verte igual**- Hanatarou estaba sentado escuchando música y leyendo. Le arrojé una caja de chocolates con almendras, ahora era adicto a es. Mejor eso que drogas y cosas que liberaran humo

-**gracias**

**-¿Cómo andas?-** le pregunté

-**bien… dicen que podré ir a verte a tu graduación**

Faltaba sólo una semana para el término de todo. Tenía miedo porque algo terminaba en mí. No era muy adicta a los cambios trascendentales, me hacían sentir incómoda, pero por una razón que hasta hoy no entendía los afrontaba igual

-**estupendo…**

**-y tu amigo ¿Ichigo?**

Un día cuando estaba con Hana, al menso se le ocurrió llamarme porque había cocinado por primera vez y quería que yo le diera el visto bueno. La cosa es que nos pusimos a discutir en presencia de Hanatarou. Y desde ese entonces ya repara en su presencia

-**bien… quedó en la escuela esa de Yamamoto**

**-ahhh… esa está en el monto Yuhuma a unas horas de aquí**

**-si lo sé**- dije molesta

**-¿pasa algo?**

**-¡eh! No**…- me sonrojé

-¿**Rukia sonrojada? Quien podría pensar que serías capaz de extrañar a alguien en algún momento de tu vida**

**-baka**

**-eh… tranquila, no es pecado ¿se interna?**- quiso saber

-**es de lunes a viernes, festivos vuelve, a menos que le toque hacer guardia**

**-¿y qué te molesta tanto**

**-n-a-d-a ¿por?**

-**te pusiste un poco molesta cuando hablamos de su partida**

**-no…. ¡¿yo!?**

**-sí… y sí…**

**-baka**

-**dime la verdad… ¿te gusta?**

**-¿eh?**

**-gusta… pues… ya sabes**

¿Si me gustaba? Hace meses que compartíamos, parecíamos amigos. Con el tiempo tragué una a una las palabras despectivas que tenía contra los becados. Me hice cercana a uno y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento, pero era bastante despistada con todo lo que la palabra "gustar" involucraba

-**etto… me siento bien con él**- confesé mirando al suelo

-¿¿**y??-** insistió

-**me hace reír**- sonreí

**-¿¿y??**

**-siempre tenemos tema**

**-¿¿¿y???**

**-puedo jugar con el X-Box y perder por primera vez**

**-¿¿¿y???**

**-creo que… sí… me gusta**

Hanatarou aplaudió, eso hizo que el resto de los internos lo miraran sorprendidos

-**ten respeto**- Le dije

-**eso quería oír**

**-¿lo del respeto?**

**-¡no tonta! ¡Que te gusta!**

-¿**por qué?**

**-porque es una versión masculina tuya…**

**-menso**

**-¿le dirás?**- me hizo la pregunta del millón

-**aunque tuviera que ver durante 2 días shoujo… jamás le confesaría**

Hanatarou me dio un golpecito en la cabeza- **no pierdas la oportunidad**

**-tengo miedo**- Confesé

**-¡¿Tu Rukia con miedo?! ¡no fastidies! Que así no eres tú**

**-¿y entonces?**

**-se valiente, comprendes**

**-sí… algo**

**-tarada**

**-estúpido**

**-te quiero**- Me dijo

-**yo también niñato**

Estaba por atardecer, el crepúsculo se iba a poner. Corrí porque ya era tarde e Ichigo de seguro ya estaba en casa y aunque fallara en el intento le diría, después de todo era Rukia y era una mala hierba

-**gracias**

Le pedí a un guardia de la estación del metro que me ayudara con las estaciones, si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que usarlo y no caminar

-**Rukia-chan**- Sentaro venía a recibirme, vi la hora en el reloj: eran las ocho y treinta minutos. De seguro Ichigo se había ido

-¿**hay alguien en casa**?- pregunté tímidamente

-**el joven Ichigo la espera en la biblioteca**

**-oh gracias**- Dejé mi bolso y partí hacia la sala. Estaba ansiosa, toqué mi brazalete para darme fuerzas

-**ho… hola**-dije

-**llegas tarde**- miraba por el ventanal que daba al patio

-**lo siento… yo**

**-no importa…** -me interrumpió

-**Ichigo… etto**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando una vez dijiste que nuestra química era imposible de ignorar?**

**-¿eh?... no exactamente con esas palabras**

-¡**da igual! ¿pero lo recuerdas?**

**-sí…**

**-es que… yo siento… que es verdad**

**-¿eh?**

-**nunca pude decir algo sobre eso**- confesó

Sonreí- ¡**je!**

-¿**has notado que las amistades evolucionan?**

**-¿a qué va esto?-**quise saber

**-¿¡lo sabes o no!?-** me dijo en tono fastidiado

-¡**claro que sí! Es como obvio**

**-es que quisiera hacer una pequeña reforma**

**-¿eh?**

**-no quiero ser un amigo evolucionado**

Me estaba confundiendo y eso me ponía de nervios porque el tener una sopa en la cabeza no era nada bueno

-¿**y entonces?**

**-quizás… aughh… esto es duro y daña mi orgullo masculino pero quiero ser… un principio de novio**

Me atravesó un sentimiento que no puedo describir, fue entre susto, sorpresa, alegría, preocupación

**-¿eh?**

**-en otras palabras… me gustas Rukia**- Larga Ichigo a sangre fría

-¿**eh?-** trataba de asimilar las palabras. Eran como un medicamento necesita unos minutos para hacer efecto, así me sentía yo, como un medicamento

-**no sé… desde cuando siento esto, pero apenas lo descubrí sentí la necesidad de decírtelo**

**-¿eh?**

**-¡ah! Tarada sólo di… algo**

-¿**qué… qué**?-grite como primera reacción

-¿**lo hice bien?**- frunció sus facciones, para dar paso a la incertidumbre

-**no crees que tienes que preguntar si… ¿estoy de acuerdo**?- me enojé, como tan tonto

-**di**- bufó

-**estoy de acuerdo**- le confesé

Me miró sorprendido, creo que pasó por los mismos sentimientos que yo. Al final dio una media sonrisa

-**lo sabía**

**-¿qué?- **le pregunté

-**que después de todo… eres una chica**

**-¡baka**!- grité- ¡**claro que lo soy!... tú no eres muy certero cuando se trata de mujeres, eres brusco y poco…**

Unos labios suaves me callaron, sentí unas manos en mi cintura. Al principio vi el rostro de Ichigo tan cerca del mío que ni la nariz la vi bien. Me di por vencida y cerré los ojos contestando a su beso, mi primer beso

**-¿lo… lo hice bien**?- soltó mis labios luego de unos minutos de tenerlos. Yo entreabrí los ojos, estaba aturdida de a poco empezó a aclarar su rostro ante mí no lo suficientemente normal, ¡rayos! estaba llorando

-¿**qué… qué pasa**?- preguntó preocupado

-**al fin comprendo**- Dije

-¿**Qué?**- estaba confundido y se notaba urgido y deseoso por saber que ocurría

-**tenía que esperar por ti para sentirme realmente salvada**- confesé

-¡**tonta!**- me abrazó

-**y… sí lo hiciste bien**- Le dije ya con el llanto un poco más clamado

**-te quiero enana**

**-y yo a ti**- Ni siquiera su insulto me sacaría del estado de felicidad en el que estaba

-¿**era irremediable cierto?**- pregunté

-**no tuvimos opción**- sonrió

-**y aunque hubiese habido, la ignoraba igual**- Agregué

-**siempre tan terca, bruta**

**-soy una mala hierba**

**-eres mi versión femenina**

**-¿Hanatarou… dijo algo?**- me enfurecí

-**lo suficiente para sentirme decidido**

**-¿decidido?**

**-sí… decidido a quererte**

Sin más volvió a posesionarse de mis labios. Esta vez no me tomó por sorpresa. Las cosas andarían bien de ahora en adelante, nuestros vacíos estaban llenos porque habíamos llegado para salvarnos, mutuamente.

**FIN**

**Hola! Bueno está historia llegó a su fin, de manera bastante melosa… pero es IchixRuki puro XD**

**Muchas muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por el apoyo, como he mencionado un montón de veces la escritora de esta historia nunca pensó que iba a ser publicada y además nunca pensó que iba a recibir tantos reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por los últimos comentarios a: ****RukiaxUchiha****, ****Tsukishirohime-chan****, ICHIGO VIZARD 15, ****story love****, ****Naoko tendo**** y ****Uchiha Katze**

**Ahora I&P están con proyectos de Inuyasha, algún día volveremos con algo de Bleach… de Ichigo y Rukia obviamente, sigo pensando que Tite debería dejarlos juntos…**

**En fin… muchas gracias…**

**Cuídense…**

**xoxo**

**I&P**

**P.D: gracias por la info acerca de FADE TO BLACK, la estaré esperando**


End file.
